


Small Styles

by thelarrieswriting



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baby Harry, Daddy Louis, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Exes, Football Player Louis, For the most part it'll be non sexual I hope. I think., Getting Back Together, Harry has some moments and Louis have some moments, I'll do my best to put that the chapter is triggering in the notes beforehand., Non-Sexual Age Play, but in the beginning they're not going to be together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelarrieswriting/pseuds/thelarrieswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has always been too caring. Harry has always been too needy to even think much about being caring. Louis has always been bored out of his mind when he's not out with friends or at footie practice. Harry has always been too busy with coloring in his favorite coloring book to be bored. Louis is always out with friends and getting his hair dyed and new tattoos etched onto his skin. Harry is always studying or coloring or drawing. Louis is always failing and being late for all of his college classes. Harry is always the highest in his class, tutoring other people, and being early to all of his classes. They're complete and utter opposites. </p><p>This is going to be an age play. I don't know if there will be any smut in this because I'm not a huge fan of writing smut, however if any of you would like to send me some smut, message me! I hope that those of you who have read and liked my Baby Louis/Daddy Harry story, Little Louis, like this almost as much as you like(d) Little Louis.</p><p>(Read this on Wattpad for faster updates. My Wattpad is thelarrieswriting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As I said in the summary, I hope that you enjoy this age play fanfic almost as much, as much, or more than you enjoy(ed) Little Louis. If you haven't read Little Louis, then maybe you will and hopefully you like this one almost as much, as much, or more than you enjoy(ed) this one!


	2. Chapter 2

"Loulou! May you please help?" 

 

"What do you need help with, you silly thing?" Louis teased as he walked into the kitchen.

"Macaroni needs new names. I needs in chair." 

"Harold, we made a deal to not name our macaroni and cheese this time," Louis lightly scolded. 

"But.... But they needs names. How I tell famiwy they deaded betause me if I no know they names?" 

"Their family is just happy that they've been eaten by a nice giant. They don't mind that their child or parent got eaten. It's a good thing. They all want to be eaten. That's why we are going to eat all of our pasta while they're still warm, isn't that right?" 

Harry nodded and raised his arms up. He started playing on the floor by the oven door when the timer for the macaroni beeped and he decided that he just didn't want to get up to turn the timer off or pull it out of the oven. That would take too much effort. Instead, he called for Louis. Louis obviously helped him take the macaroni out and that's how they got to where they are now. 

"Baby, you need to sit still so you don't fall out. Then we can go cuddle and watch a movie until it's time for you to go to work. Deal?" Louis asked. Harry nodded and sat still while Louis fed him his macaroni. Harry was still upset that Louis wouldn't let him name the noodles, but as long as he got the cuddles, nap, and movie he was promised, he'd be happy. 

"Cuddle time!" Harry cheered as Louis picked him up from the chair. Harry was surprisingly light for such a lanky guy, which helped Louis out sometimes. 

"We can have cuddle time, but I need to finish my lunch and I need to wash the dishes. You want to sit by my feet and play with your new cars while I do that?" He didn't need an answer though. He just automatically put Harry on the floor by him, stuck a dummy in his mouth, and gave him his new cars and some of the track that came with a set they got a while back when they were still in high school. 

Louis hated washing dishes... He absolutely despised washing the dishes but the damned things never cleaned themselves no matter how much Louis begged the cleaning fairies to clean them. They never ever cleaned them, which drove Louis up the wall. 

"Haz, I was thinking about getting a new tattoo this weekend, do you want to come with me?" Louis asked as they settled into their only comfortable bed and turned the television on to Peter Pan. 

"Why mowe?" 

"I'm bored, I guess. I need more tattoos to look at. So would you like to go with Loulou when he gets his tattoo done?" Louis asked in a soft, baby voice. Harry liked that voice. Scratch that. Harry loved that voice. It made Louis seem so small and less scary than he really seemed to be. Harry felt privileged to be one of the very, very few people who got to see Louis like this.

"New for Hawwy?" 

Louis shook his head, "No baby, you can't get a new tattoo. I was planning on getting a tattoo that was about you though. Maybe your birthday? Hmm... I'll have to think on that. Would you like to go with Loulou or stay home when Loulou goes to get it?" 

"Wiff Loulou."

After that, Louis tucked himself and Harry into the soft bed with the heavy blankets over them. With Louis focused on the movie, he didn't notice that Harry was frowning or that he had little tears coming from his eyes. Harry did eventually fall asleep not even halfway through the movie. When he did, he decided that he would sleep through work and try to get Louis to stay home with him instead of go to footie practice. He was just lucky that Louis didn't have the heart to wake him up 45 minutes later when it was time for work for Harry. 

He saw that the boy had tear tracks on his face that ended on the pillow, which made him decide to skip footie practice for today. He would have it tomorrow anyway. Harry probably had a good reason to be crying and feeling upset to the point that he needs to cry, so Louis will stay with him. Louis stayed cuddled up in their warm little cocoon after he got up to call and tell Harry's boss that Harry had come down with the flu and his temperature was high so he couldn't come in. 

He didn't realize that he fell asleep until he woke up to a finger poking his nose and soft little giggles falling from the boy next to him. Without opening his eyes, he playfully attempted to bite Harry's finger. He didn't succeed in actually acquiring the finger itself, but he did get a giggle in response... So, technically, it was a successful attempt at biting Harry's finger. 

"Silly Loulou!" 

"I think that it's Hazzy who's silly," Louis tickled Harry's tummy softly. 

"I not silly!" Harry protested. 

"You're very silly, lovely. There's nothing wrong with that. It's a great thing to have someone say about you." 

Harry nodded, "Loulou, Hazzy has go pee pee! Help Hazzy out of bwankies!" 

Harry was squirming far too much for Louis to help him out of the blankets, "Stop it, Harry, you're tangling the blankets more. If you stop squirming so much, I could get them off of you so that you can go to the bathroom without having an accident." 

That got Harry to stop quicker than Louis thought. Harry hated having accidents. Louis thought it was because he didn't want to wash clothes or that maybe the urine did something to the fabric of his panties. But Harry knew that that wasn't the case. He didn't like having accidents because when he was a good boy and didn't have any accidents for a whole week, he could get an ice cream of his choice. He lived for the rewards that Louis gave him. Sure, he had his fair share of punishments, but Harry knew that Louis loved him and that praises would follow quickly after the punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some events in it that may be triggering. I don't know how to describe it, so if you're easily triggered and don't want to read this, I understand. Message me or comment and I'll tell you what happens.

"Babes, what are you doing?" Louis asked the wiggling Harry. Harry was currently wriggling around on the floor and looking like a baby cat that is trying (and failing) to walk for the first time. Normally, Harry can keep his balance but right not he just cannot get up from his spot. It seems as though he may have just gotten sick of trying by now since he's just wiggling now. 

 

"I wiggle wike a wom!" Harry giggled out. 

It amazed Louis how innocent Harry could be at times. Like there were some times that Harry was the most perverted college kid on the face of the Earth and other times, he seemed more innocent than a toddler. It made it hard for Louis to believe that he and the boy had sex multiple times, before and after Harry broke up with him... But he had. 

"Why are you wiggling so much, baby?" 

"Fun! Fweedom!" Harry shouted as he started yanking Louis' jersey off of his body. It was from when Louis "accidentally" ordered two sizes too big and refused to give it back. He ended up just buying a new one that was actually his size. He had to borrow some money from his mother for that little purchase, but it was worth it in his opinion. 

Louis was laughing and everything was alright until Harry started pulling at his nappy. He knew that was against the rules that Louis had set for him, but he wanted to be naked. He couldn't be naked without taking off his nappy as well. "Harry, no, you need to leave that on." 

Harry didn't like that idea and continued pulling at it some more, "Harry Styles, stop that right this instant. I'm going to put you in pants if you continue and then you really won't have freedom of no clothes." 

Harry really didn't like that idea. As much as he didn't want to stop trying to untape his nappy, he really didn't want to be put in pants. He wanted to have no pants on. He wanted to have no shirt on. He wanted to have no nappy on. He wanted to have nothing on. He wanted to play naked hide and seek with Louis like they used to. He wanted to run around and be chased by Louis. But Louis didn't want that. Louis wanted Harry to be dressed all the time. 

Harry got up and walked to his room and closed the door, pushing a chair towards it and propping it backwards so that nobody could get in through the door. He didn't hear Louis come to his door and he didn't hear Louis walked down the hall and he didn't hear Louis knock on the door. But he did hear the television still playing the movie Peter Pan. They never changed the movie and they didn't change the channel to watch any shows. He could tell that the movie was almost over but he didn't really care. 

Harry curled up on the bed and tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't. He didn't have his favorite stuffie. He didn't have his favorite sleep suit. He didn't have the comfy bed that Louis had. He didn't have his favorite, heavy blanket. He didn't have any mint scented arms around him. He didn't have Louis curled around him to cuddle him and keep him warm. He wanted Mr. Cloud. He wanted his lion sleep suit. He wanted Louis' comfy bed. He wanted his heavy blanket that felt like lead and kept him safe and warm. He wanted mint scented arms around him. He wanted Louis to be laying with him and cuddled around him. 

He decided to get up and go to the bathroom that was in his room. It was prettier than the one in Louis' room. He liked his better than Louis' bathroom. But when he was in his bathroom, he was always going to be alone in his bathroom. Because when he was in his bathroom, he wanted everything to be private. Louis never went into this bathroom. The toilet paper was still in the little triangle he always made it in his room. He hadn't been in his own bathroom to actually be in it for almost 4 months. 

He turned on the shower to try to drown out all sounds. He didn't want it to be quiet. He would leave the shower on if he had to, but he didn't want it to be quiet. He didn't really think much before he stripped himself of his nappy and stepped into the shower that had a pink, rubber mat on the floor to keep him from slipping on the slippery floor of the shower. He sat down on the floor and reached for his shampoo. He wanted Louis to wash his hair. But he couldn't call Louis to wash his hair or scrub his body clean. 

He poured a little bit of shampoo into his hand as he whispered a small and weak, "Just a drop, not a lot." He cried when he said that. He won't admit that he did, but he did. He cried a lot after he said that. 

He rubbed the watermelon shampoo into his curly hair that was now straightened out almost completely and going past his shoulders. He hated how it got when it was wet. When it was wet, it was straight. He didn't like his straight hair. He wanted to rip it out. He was crying and he didn't know why he was crying and he was pulling his hair and it hurt but he couldn't stop and he just wanted to scream. He tried to focus on the water that was hitting his back and it worked eventually.

Even though Harry was now sitting in a cold shower and breathing heavily and he felt sick to his stomach, he was finally not crying and he wasn't yanking out his hair. He still wanted to scream and shout at the top of his lungs, but he doesn't. That'd draw too much attention to himself and he really didn't want Louis to try to come into the room and think something is wrong. 

Harry decided that his shower would be done after that small episode. He stood up on shaky , Bambi legs and wrapped his pink, fluffy towel around his body. He walked slowly out of his pink and white bathroom and fell onto the ground. His legs just couldn't handle it anymore. He was tired. His legs were tired. Everything about him was tired. He cried more as his head hit ground and his nose started bleeding. He didn't know what to do. Louis was the one who took care of his boo boos and his bloody noses or lips. 

He sobbed as he laid there on the ground. He wanted to get up and go to the bed, but he couldn't right now. Right now all he could do was just lay there and wait for his legs to cooperate with him. He was not a baby. He could take care of himself. He didn't need anyone to help him to the bed. He just needed his legs to work with him. 

After about 45 minutes, he dragged himself up and off the ground. He immediately felt dizzy when he stood but he didn't care. He dropped himself into his made up bed. He threw all of his pillows off of the bed except for one and used him damp and cold towel to cover himself up. He still couldn't sleep no matter what he did. He tossed and he turned but he couldn't sleep. He wasn't feeling good, his nose was still bleeding, his head was spinning, he felt like if he moved he would throw up, he was still crying, and nothing was going right.

It's not even like something horrible happened. He knew that he overreacted which made it all worse and he just couldn't stop thinking and crying and it was going to be a long night. He knew that it was going to be a long night, especially since he had no Louis to cuddle him and tell him it was alright. He needed someone to cuddle him or tell him it was alright or tell him he was going to be okay or something. He just needed something. He hated Louis for taking his razors out of his room, but when he even thought about hating Louis, he cried more. He was left to his own thoughts and sometimes those were scarier than scary movies and he really, really didn't like them. He couldn't stand them. Eventually, without him noticing, he fell asleep. 

The boy woke up in his own, uncomfortable bed. Except now it was even more uncomfortable. Not only did he not have someone in bed with him, he also had soaking wet sheets under him. He cried for probably the fourth time just that night. Or maybe it was morning... Either way, all he knew is that he had dried blood that made his nose hurt even more, a pounding head, he was very thirsty, and he knew that he had peed the bed. He felt even more upset with himself now. 

Not only did he completely freak out in the shower the night before, but he peed the bed. He hadn't done that in forever. He still had accidents almost every day, but he wore nighttime nappies which made it easier to keep from getting the bed wet. The night before, though, he didn't have anyone to put his nappy on him and he didn't - couldn't leave his room to go get one from Louis' room. Now he was paying for it. Everything he ever did wrong, he was getting karma for last night. 

He was hungry right now and he knew that Louis had footie practice. He was supposed to be a good friend and remember things like this and he did. He could remember every game and every practice. It was kind of hard to forget when Louis is living with you and is seemingly always gone because of football practice. When he looked to his bedside alarm clock, he had 40 almost 50 minutes to make Louis a healthy breakfast. 

He picked himself up from the bed. His head was still hurting and he felt like he was free falling from the top of the Eiffel Tower and he was steadily getting closer and closer to the ground. He put on the first shirt he saw, one of Louis' sweatshirts, and the first pair of underwear he saw, plain black panties, and moved the chair from the door. He opened the door and realized how warm it was in the rest of the apartment that they had made their home when they were just juniors in high school. 

He expected to see Louis walking out of his room at the same time or maybe to see him sitting on the couch, but he was doing neither of those things. Harry walked to the kitchen and sat on the counter trying to figure out what he wanted to make. He felt so dizzy and he felt sick and he didn't want to be up and making food for someone who would just pick it up, take a few bites, and rush out of the door, even if he had almost an hour before practice even started. 

He chose to make some plain old yogurt parfaits and two smoothies. He grabbed two cups of yogurt from the fridge, strawberry for Louis and vanilla for himself. He reached up and grabbed two small parfait glasses. He got granola out of the cabinet to his left and some bananas from the counter. He was too cold to open the fridge again so bananas and granola was all they were getting today. If Louis complained, he could get his lazy ass up and get his own freezing cold fruit. Thinking about even calling Louis a lazy ass made him want to cry and laugh at the same time but he was already cried out. 

He grabbed two small tea spoons. He liked them because they were small, they had roses on the tops of them, and they were so cute. The roses were pink but Louis accidentally put them into the dishwasher which essentially stripped the pink off, revealing the plain silver that they originally were before they were painted pink by the store owners. Harry picked up the two parfait cups and two water bottles from the kitchen table and walked down the hall to Louis' room. 

"Louis, can you please wake up and let me in?" Harry asked as he kicked the door. He had no hands to open the door and he had no hands to knock, so he kicked the door. He could hear movement on the other side and was relieved when Louis finally opened the door. Now he could put the frigid cups on Louis' bedside table. "Thank you for opening the door. You have fifteen minutes to get ready and leave. It's just plain strawberry yogurt with banana and granola and bottled water. I was too cold to open the fridge again, so the water is room temperature and there's no cold fruit." 

"Thanks for breakfast, Harry," Louis said. Harry wanted to cry all over again. Louis never called Harry by his name. It was always some random pet name that he probably came up with while he was doing school. "What happened to your nose, baby?" Louis asked rushing over to the boy who had just turned around. 

"Nothing, I'm fine," Harry said trying to move his face away from Louis' intruding hand. 

"Well, you might be now but you definitely weren't last night. You reek of urine, you've got dried blood on your nose, your hair is all over the place, you look like you've been crying and haven't slept for days, you sound like you've been screaming, and you're wearing a shirt of mine that I haven't seen in months and you haven't put on in almost 8 months. Clearly, something is wrong," Louis went on and on about everything wrong with Harry today. And Harry could only hear the bad things. He didn't notice that Louis was just trying to convince him to talk to him and tell him what's wrong. All he heard from that was that he smelled bad, he looked bad, and he sounded bad. 

"Thanks... You're full of compliments today, aren't ya? You've got footie practice in 10 minutes. Hurry up and eat your food." 

"Tell me what's wrong. Then, I'll get you washed up, cleaned up, and hopefully happier. And if I'm not too late for practice, then I'll go to practice." 

"Nothing is wrong. I am fine. I can take care of myself, Louis! I don't need you to clean me up or wash me or make me happy! I'm an adult!" Harry shouted. 

"Well, you sure don't seem like you can take care of yourself! Taking care of yourself includes keeping yourself clean and taking a show and brushing your hair and not walking around smelling like piss!" 

"You think I need you to take care of me? You think I need you to - I don't need you to take care of me!" Harry yelled before finally letting the dam break. He began to cry again for the fifty millionth time in the past twenty-four hours. 

"Oh baby, I don't think that you need me to take care of you... I do think that you do like a little bit of help in taking care of all of yourself. It's alright to want or need help, baby," Louis said hugging the boy to his chest and petting his matted hair softly. Harry nodded and Louis pulled back from the embrace. He reached his hand out for Harry to wrap his hand around it and led him to the bathroom once he did. 

He washed the tall boy up quickly yet gently. Louis rubbed the shampoo softly into Harry's hair and rinsed it out before rubbing conditioner into Harry's hair. He rinsed it out before picking up the body wash. For that, he had to ask Harry to stand up. Once he was done with that, he used one of Harry's soft wash cloth to rub the dried blood off. He tried to do it quickly and as painlessly as possible. Once all of that was done and Harry was out of the bath and dried off. Louis was brushing Harry's soft hair out when he saw some of the places where he had some hair missing. 

"Haz, what happened to your hair?" Louis asked as he tried to cover the pieces of Harry's head the were clearly missing some hair. 

"Dunno," Harry shrugged. He really didn't know what happened. He didn't want it to happen again, it had happened before multiple times, but he didn't know what happened. He did know what happened to cause him to be missing some of his hair though. 

"Baby, what happened yesterday?"

"Dunno."

"What made you upset yesterday?"

"Loulou doesn't love me anymore."

"What makes you say that, silly?" 

"You don't play naked hide and seek anymore. Or chase me down the hallway to put my nappy on me. You just make me keep my nappy on and you make me wear clothes. You don't let me walk around naked anymore. I liked it when we did all of those things that we used to do. Now you don't let me do them. You yell at me to stop trying to get my nappy off and you tell me that you'll make me put on more clothes if I take it off."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Louis asked. Harry shrugged. 

"But if that's the only reason you got upset, why did you walk out like that. I think that you're not telling me the whole truth here..."

"Dunno."

"Really? Because this is how you acted before you told me that you liked me when we were in 8th grade." Louis smiled a small smile and Harry blushed and put his face in the crook of Louis' neck. 

"Aww... Does someone have a little crush on Loulou?" Louis asked in a soft, happy voice. 

"Maybe," Harry whispered and nodded his head softly where it was placed, resting on Louis' shoulder.


	4. Chapter 1

"Good morning Mr. Styles," Edward, Harry's English professor, said as he walked into the class. Harry was, of course, early for the class. Harry was always early. Harry lived by the saying 'Being early is being on time, being on time is being late, and if you're late, you may as well just not show up.' 

 

"Good morning Edward, how is your husband?" 

"He's alright, came down with bronchitis though... Oh! Lilly wanted me to ask you if you could make her some more of those peppermint cookies with the bits of peppermint and chocolate chips?" 

"Of course I can! How is she? Doing better in school after I helped her with her math class?" 

"Well, she's definitely more confident... If only you could get her to study more," Edward joked. 

"No can do, sorry sir. What will we be learning about today?" 

"I was thinking maybe just watching a movie and getting everyone to write down notes. There was supposed to be a test, but since there have been quite a few people cheating on the tests, I've decided that this will be the test. Seems foolproof and simple. Especially since Mr. Tomlinson won't be able to copy off of your tests or the people around him without me being able to see that he copied, if he even shows up to class." 

"Very true, thank you for deciding not to do the test today, though. I studied but I don't feel anywhere near ready enough to take this test," Harry thanked the older man. He looked about ready to say something but then more people filed into the room and the conversation ended. 

Almost all the seats were filled and Harry had already moved to near the back of the room. It was easier to see everything. He felt less like people were staring at him when he sat at the back of the room than when he was sitting at the front of the room. Mr. Petersen decided on choosing the movie "Paranormal Activity 3" and decided that to pass the test, they had to write a few sentences that described the movie. It was an easy and simple task, simply because he wanted to get back home to his sick husband. 

Harry hated scary movies. Even if they weren't horrifying movies, they were still scary to Harry. Mr. Petersen didn't know that, which explains why he would show a scary movie and not a happy, pretty, Disney movie. Harry didn't want to walk out of the classroom because he wanted to be there to make sure that Louis understood what the class was doing and he needed this grade. Once things started to pick up in the movie, Harry decided it was his time to go. He felt bad for not staying long enough to tell Louis what was going on in class that day, so he just wrote a note on a Sticky Note and stuck it to Louis' desk on his way out. 

"Louis,  
Today in class, we are watching a movie. All you have to do to pass this class is write a few sentences about the movie. I'll give you a few hints. It's about two girls who are sisters and share a room. Their house is haunted. The youngest girl is the one that can see the demon. The demon's name is Toby. The father sets up cameras all around the house to see if he can catch anything on tape and show it to the wife. I got scared so I couldn't stay until the end. I hope you read this before Mr. Petersen or anyone else.  
Love,  
Harry"

With that, he quickly left the room, not looking at the screen. He waved goodbye to Mr. Petersen who looked confused as to why his best student was leaving the room. Walking down the hallway with his eyes carefully eyeing the ground, he didn't even notice that he was about to bump into someone until he actually did bump into someone. 

"Well, hello there Harold," Louis said when Harry looked up to apologize. 

"Hello," Harry said in a soft tone, like normal. 

"Why are you not in class right now, love?" 

"Why are you not in class?" 

"When am I ever not late for class? You should know me and my schedule by now. I mean, we have been going to school together since we were in, what, 7th grade?" 

"Sixth grade, you just didn't know me then. I know your schedule, I was just avoiding your question." 

"I know... That's literally why I asked."

"Is that the way to talk to your best friend?" Harry faked a frown. 

"No, but that's how most people would talk to their exes," Louis smirked, "And, correct me if I'm wrong, but that's what we are. We are those weirdo exes who become friends, which make it all seem like some weird trick." 

"We are the friends that came from a relationship that ended bitterly. But we are friends, nonetheless. I left you a note on our table so you can read that. I didn't stay for the whole movie."

"Aww... Are we watching a scary movie then?" Louis laughed. 

"No. You and the class are watching a scary movie. I am not watching a scary movie. I am going back to our apartment." 

"You don't want to finish the movie and get the grade then? Not even if I was there to keep away the scary movie demon creatures that you are so convinced are going to jump out of the screen and follow you home?" 

"This has nothing to do with what you just said, but I'll go back. You're completely right, I need to go and finish the movie and get the grade."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Harry. Come on, we can go to class or we can go home. It's your choice, bear," Louis said and brushed his freshly dyed black hair to the side. 

"If we go home, will you cuddle with me and take a nap?" 

"I don't see why I wouldn't if that's what you want to do. Just remember that you have work today from 14:30 to around 20:45 ish. We have enough time to eat a late breakfast, early lunch, cuddle, and watch a movie. Please don't make me sit through Mary Poppins again, though."

"Fine, can we watch Peter Pan then?" Harry asked as he and Louis' hands locked together. 

"We can watch Peter Pan, definitely. But can you make macaroni for our 'brunch?'" 

"Only if you let me make the dinosaur macaroni and put spam in it," Harry tried to get Louis to agree. 

"Harry, when you make the shaped macaroni, you name everything and then break down because you can't eat Bill because his children will have no father and they won't even get to say goodbye. I don't want to have a sad and crying Harry." 

"I promise, please?!" Harry whined. 

"Harry, why do you have to whine when I say no?" 

"Because I want what I want when I want it. I will get what I want when I want it. Unless you want to be kicked out and have no food."

"Harry, without me you wouldn't be able to be spoiled with as much as you are. I doubt your mother would like nappies or dummies on her credit card bull every month. Don't forget that she's the one who is paying that bill." 

"Oh don't be so rude. I'm sure I could find someone who would be willing to pay for those things and live with me," Harry frowned. 

"You're also going to find someone who will get up in the middle of the night because you're screaming and crying for them because you had a nightmare and can't go back to sleep without cuddles and being tucked back in? And someone who will change you? And make you vanilla milk bottles how you like them? And someone who will use dummy thermometers that don't hurt your tongue or make your ear hurt when you're sick?" 

"Yes." Harry said after 2 minutes of dead silence. They both knew it was a lie but Louis dropped it and Harry silently thanked him for that. Louis held his hand tighter when they had to walk across the street and didn't loosen his grip until Harry said that he had to change his outfit for cuddling. He even held at least one of his hands when Harry was making lunch. Neither of them minded one bit. Harry didn't mind because he liked feeling like there was someone there to hold him and keep him safe, warm, and happy. Louis didn't mind because he secretly missed holding Harry's hand. He missed everything that he and Harry used to do. It was a mutual decision to break up, though, and it probably wouldn't be a good decision for them to start dating again... Unless both of them wanted to. Then, they may as well date and fuck and cuddle and eat all day long.


	5. Chapter 5

They slept peacefully there until it was dark out. But then one of their family members decided that they absolutely needed to talk to them and hang out. They were really lucky that Harry wasn't in little space because if he was, Louis would probably shoot him right then and there.

"Hello to you mommy. What do you want from me today? Money, food, my dead body, my soul?" Harry said groggily from where he was standing in the now open door.

"Whoever it is, tell them to go away because you need to come back and keep me warm! Tell them we're having sex or something like that!" Louis yelled from the other room.

"You want me to know that you're having sex with my son?" Anne asked as she walked into the living room.

"Oh... Hello mommy Anne, we weren't really having sex. We were just cuddling and watching a movie and I think we fell asleep. I don't know for sure."

"It's 5 in the morning. You shouldn't even be here right now, Mr. Tomlinson," Anne said as she started to pick up the random things that were scattered around the room.

"What day is it?" Louis groaned.

"Last time I checked it was Monday," Anne smirked.

"Shit! Goddammit! Thanks for waking me up, Anne!" Louis shouted and started rushing around to get his pants pulled up and a shirt pulled on. He swished mouthwash around in his mouth while he was brushing and styling his hair. He stretched to get prepared for practice as he was putting his jacket on and getting out shoes from his closet.

"Watch your language!"

"Yes mommy Anne," Louis laughed as he was looking for his phone.

While Louis was rushing around, Harry was getting angry at himself and upset that he didn't wake Louis in time. He drizzled a small amount of melted butter over the two halves of bagel that just came out of the toaster oven. He put a slice of half melted cheese on top of one half and threw on some random pieces of ham on the other. He put a small sprinkling of brown sugar on top of the sticky yellow cheese and put spicy brown mustard on the ham. He grabbed Louis' empty 'lunchbox' which was really Louis' extra bag that he carried clothes for Harry in. He slid the sandwich into a plastic bag with 4 Oreos, a fruit rope, celery that was already cut into pieces, a small Tupperware container of peanut butter, and 4 bottles of water. He knew that Louis wouldn't drink all four bottles, but there was always that what if and Harry didn't want to be a bad friend, who'd trained himself to make Louis' lunches over the past 8 or so years, and not give him enough water or food. He grabbed Louis' phone off the counter where it'd been charging over night and walked to the living room.

"Bye Louis, have a good practice. I'll see you in 4 hours," Harry said as he handed Louis his bag with Harry's clothes and Louis' lunch along with his phone.

"Bye Harry, stay out of trouble. Remember to look before crossing roads," Louis kissed Harry's forehead even though he had to stand on his tiptoes and left the house.

"He didn't lock the door. That means he'll be back soon to get his keys..." Harry said not even 5 minutes before Louis walked right back into the house. He ran into the kitchen where Harry was holding Louis' keys out for him take. This time Louis left with a kiss to Harry's cheek and a soft "Bye baby, thank you for my lunch. I love you."

"You're so domestic," Anne laughed from her seat at the kitchen table.

"It's a habit to make him his meals. I've been making him breakfast and dinner since we moved in together in high school. And I've made his lunch since we were in 9th grade."

"Do you still put those notes in his lunch for him to read and blush over and keep in his sock drawer?"

"Maybe... But they've definitely changed over the years."

"I didn't need to know that Harry!" Anne half yelled.

"I didn't mean it like that you dirty minded freak. I meant like my handwriting has changed, the words have changed, I use different nicknames... There's lots that has changed actually. Like, when I started writing those notes, we weren't dating. Then we did date. Then we broke up. Then we moved here."

"And you've never stopped writing those notes. Even if it was just a simple 'have a good lunch, lou. -h' in all lowercase with a heart at the end on the back of your homework that was due the day before you wrote that note."

Harry nodded and laughed at how many times he had to explain to his mother and his teachers why his homework was not only late but had a note on the back of it. "Hey, it's been almost an hour since Louis left. We can go spy on his practice!"

Anne nodded, "Alright, come on. We'll go watch him practice. We have to keep an eye on time. I only have 40 minutes until I have to go and you have school to start in 3 hours. Don't forget that."

Harry nodded, grabbed his keys, and they walked out. Unlike Louis, Anne didn't hold Harry's hand. Harry was alright with that but he liked it better when there was a tiny hand, preferably Louis' tiny hand, in his hand. They made it to the field after their 5 minute walk, just in time for Louis to score a goal. Harry was proud of him and had to hold back a cheer. It killed him slightly when he had to hold his cheers. He wanted to make sure that Louis knew he was proud of him.

He knew that Louis knew he was here... It actually took a bit longer than it normally took for Louis to notice that he was sitting at the top of the bleachers watching the entire field, but mostly watching Louis. He only really cared about what half of the team was winning when they were playing a small game of scrimmage and how Louis was doing. He needed to know if Louis was playing alright and if he needed to work on something or if he got hurt or... Well, those were all of his excuses and he used them as often as he could. Louis waved a small wave and smiled at Harry who smiled back and pointed to the ball which would've gone past Louis and straight into the net behind him if it weren't for Harry pointing it out and Louis jumping up to catch it. Harry had to bite his finer to keep a cheer in. 

"Harry, I've got to go to work now. You'll be alright sitting out here by yourself?" Anne asked as she stood up and grabbed her purse.

"Yes, I'll call you if I need anything. And Louis gets a 10 minute break in 40 something minutes anyway."

Anne nodded and walked off. Harry was starting to wish that he brought a snack with him. He was getting really hungry. He hadn't eaten breakfast because Louis had to be rushed out of the house and Harry had to make sure that he had a lunch for after his practice and before their class together. Harry checked the time and realized that he still had quite a ways to go until Louis was done with his practice or even got a break so he stood up and walked down the bleachers. He kept his head down and hoped that Louis wouldn't see and get worried. As he was sneaking away he heard the cheers of Louis' name coming from his left. He missed something important. He didn't like when he missed something important. What if Louis saw that he missed something important? What if Louis got angry at him? What if Louis got upset with him? Those thoughts alone had tears coming to Harry's eyes.

He tried to blink them away but some managed to escape as he walked in the cold weather. His tears felt like they stuck to his face but really it was just the wind blowing cool air onto the wet tear tracks on his face. He eventually gave up on keeping tears in when he crossed the street to go to their humble home. When he finally got there, it felt like he'd been walking for decades. He knew he hadn't but when you're walking with tears coming down your face, your nose running, and it's 34 degrees outside, you feel as though time passes slower than it really does.

He reached the door to their house and felt his pockets. It was then that Harry realized he'd made a mistake. Well, not just a mistake, he made two mistakes. And those two mistakes turned into three mistakes. He realized then that he had no keys to get into the house, he was locked out. He also noticed that he didn't have his phone. He couldn't call anyone, his neighbors weren't trusted with their key, Louis was at practice a long distance away, his mum wasn't nearby, he didn't have anyone to ask for the key and he didn't have a phone to call to ask for a key. Somewhere between the time the coffee shop right across the road opened and the morning rush started flowing in at a steady pace, his bladder decided it hated him and he had a small accident in his pants.

That made everything worse. He curled up into a little ball and sat himself in the corner where the door and the outside wall met. He sat there for who knows how long doing nothing but crying and tugging at his hair. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't walk back to Louis' practice because now he had a big pee stain on his pants and he looked gross and ugly because of the snot and the tears on his face along with his puffy red eyes. He could only imagine how much worse he looked with everything wrong with his face as well as the pee stain and his now matted up hair.

He wanted to get up and go find Louis, but he couldn't. He was cold and he was sad and he was lonely and he was dirty. None of those were fun on a normal day but when they were all combined, it was even worse.

"Hazza, what's wrong, baby?" a high pitched voice asked from above him. He could hear Louis bending down but he was never one for being absolutely positive that there was someone actually there. He didn't ever look up unless he either felt them touch him or they asked him to look up. He didn't like to look up if there wasn't anyone there because even if nobody even noticed that he looked up, he noticed and he felt embarrassed when he did it. So he just sat there, keeping his head down and crying and pulling his hair.

"Haz, can you look up at me?" Louis whispered to Harry. Harry just shook his head. "Come on baby, you've got to look up now. I have to know what's wrong to try to help make it better. Can you please look up at me?" Harry shook his head again. Louis sighed, "I don't want to do this but it seems as though I might have to... Here comes the tickle monster."

Louis lunged forward and started attacking the larger boy with tickles that made Harry laugh and throw his head back against the wall. He had always been quite ticklish, especially around his neck and tummy.

"Now, why is my cold baby sitting outside on the front patio?" Louis asked Harry calmly as both of them were trying to catch their breath. Harry turned the pockets of his jeans out to show Louis that he had no phone or keys with him. "Well, that explains why you didn't answer my calls or messages... Why didn't you come back to the field and find me then?" Harry blushed and looked away and Louis chuckled a little bit before nodding, "Alright, come on, time to get you inside and warmed up. You'd like that, wouldn't you bear?" Harry nodded, his teeth chattering a little bit because of how cold he had gotten since he first got home.

Louis stood up before Harry so that Harry would be blocked from possible onlookers and Harry wouldn't be embarrassed and cry again. Louis didn't know if the poor guy could handle another crying episode today. It was just barely 10 in the morning and he already had one. If he had another, they probably would have to miss school and if Harry realized that they missed school, he'd end up crying again and again because he was such a crybaby and the names that he would call himself would get progressively worse and worse as he rattled them off. They always made him cry. Sometimes, Harry would just have to stay in all day and cry simply because he couldn't do anything but that.

But he always had Louis with him. Louis would always miss school and practice just so that Harry would know that he wasn't alone, that Louis was there for him to cry to. He also had to make sure that Harry didn't start banging his head or scratching up his arms with his nails or with the lone blade he could find... Which he was very unlikely to find in their house, but it definitely wasn't impossible for him to find one or go to the store and get something to cut himself with.

Louis pet Harry's hair to try and soothe Harry and to help make his hair not as tangly or poofy. But he was also careful not to make it so that Harry's hair didn't get too flattened out to where it looked like it was straight. That would cause Harry to panic and try to rip his hair out. He didn't like when his hair was straight. He hated it. He thought that it was absolutely ugly and horrendous. On the off chance that his hair ever was straight, he felt as though he was ugly. If his hair was ugly, he was ugly. That's what people saw first and if Harry himself thought that it was ugly, his confidence went down further than normal and Harry couldn't help but to panic and panicking only led to a few things and none of them were pretty things.

Louis pushed the unlocked door open and helped Harry walk in. He gently guided Harry to their bathroom and turned on the water. The warm water filled the bathtub quickly and Louis filled the small period of time with helping Harry strip off his clothes. He wrapped Harry up in one of the dark red fluffy towels and sat on the lid of the toilet, pulling Harry down into his lap. Harry quickly tucked his head into the crook where Louis' head and neck met. Louis rocked them back and forth very slowly to soothe Harry.

The bathtub filled to almost the top and Harry thanked Louis as he helped him into the tub. Harry sat down almost as soon as his calves touched the water. He was a good boy. He knew that he wasn't supposed to stand in the bathtub during bath time. If he did, he wasn't a good boy anymore and Louis would punish him for being a bad boy. He didn't want to be punished, didn't like it one bit either.

Louis kissed the top of Harry's head softly. He wished he could see Harry's eyes but Harry had to be turned around so that Louis could wash every inch of his hair so that it all looked shiny and smelled good. He handed Harry a washcloth to hold over his eyes while he poured a cup of warm soapy water over Harry's head. Louis smiled in satisfaction as all of the shampoo bubbles fell off of Harry's hair and into the bathwater.

"Baby, can you stand up so I can wash you?" Louis asked. Normally, he would call himself something along the lines of daddy or dada but right now he didn't know how far in Harry was if he was even in his little headspace right now.

Harry didn't reply but he turned around and stood up so that Louis could wash him. He knew that he was probably going to go into headspace soon, maybe, but he tried to stay big as long as possible. He still had school to go to and he wanted to go to work to fill in for Rose who was on maternity leave. But as Louis started washing him, he knew he couldn't be big for very much longer. He had to be little for at least 30 minutes. He just needed to be little but he was having a small argument with his big self and his little self.

"You can be little, baby," Louis whispered to the tall man standing in the bathtub with his arms crossed over his chest, a pout on his lip, and an upset and confused looking face.

"Thank you dada," Harry whispered. He could feel that he was at the halfway point where this was the last chance they would have at keeping him big and not letting him join the fairies and be little again.

"You're welcome," Louis whispered back and started rinsing Harry off so he no longer smelled like pee.

"Would you like dada to brush your teethies for you, baby, or have you already done that this morning?"

"Mommy helped Harry do it," Harry smiled. Louis was very proud of him for remembering whether he brushed his teeth or not. It was usually a shrug of the shoulders that he got in response when he asked questions like that. Instead, here Harry was, telling him how his mommy helped him brush his teeth and smiling so wide Louis is sure that the muscles in Harry's face were never going to feel good again.

"Good, I'm so glad that she helped you. Now your breath will smell like watermelon. Just how both of us like it," Louis smiled and kissed Harry's forehead as he lifted him out of the bath and wrapped him in a towel and carried him out of the bathroom quickly before he could slip and fall or start twirling around because he's a naked Harry and that's what naked Harry's do. He sat Harry on the bed but of course Harry couldn't stay like that. He flopped backwards and rolled around in circles laughing and giggling as he rolled until he finally curled in on himself and sighed happily. Louis took a quick picture of the small little Harry and made it his new background. Of course, it wasn't the lock screen picture... That's the first thing people see if you get on your phone in public. And Harry wouldn't be happy with Louis if he made it his lock screen.

Louis grabbed a nappy, some powder, a dummy that they got last week to see if Harry liked these ones better or not, a unicorn onesie, and a pair of fuzzy Minnie Mouse socks to put on. It took almost 20 minutes, but he finally got naked Harry to settle down and let Louis dress him. But a threat of time out and 4 whole minutes of Harry apologizing and almost crying later, Harry was all dressed comfortably and was ready for a cuddle on the 'couch' that was really a bed in the living room. So Louis brushed Harry's almost dry curls into a bun so that if he did have a small break down again, he wouldn't be yanking his hair out and he carried Harry out to the living room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Loulou, up!" Harry shouted, holding his arms up. 

"Hmm... Let me think... Who's your favorite person in the world?"

"You!" 

"Alright, I can pick you up then," Louis smiled at the boy and lifted him up off the bed and carried him to the living room. "How does someone as large as a fucking giraffe weigh as much as a little tiny bunny rabbit?" 

"I a giraffe? Or I a bunny wabbit? Make up mind, Loulou."

"You're a Harry, my sweet little Harry who I love and adore."

"I love Loulou too," Harry whispered in a soft voice and wrapped his limbs tighter around Louis. 

"Alright bub, what would you like to eat since I left my yummy lunch back at the field?" 

"Pink pancakes and gween eggs wiff a toast with Harry's name on it," Harry said as Louis set him in his seat to color on their tablecloth that was just a big piece of paper from the arts and crafts store down the street. They had to buy new papers every other week but both made enough money to afford it. 

"Would you like to write your name on the toast or would you like me to?" 

"I want Lou chicken scwatch on my toasts," Harry smiled up at Louis with a wide, dimply, innocent smile. 

"I can't believe that I've had sex with this little shit," Louis said as he started getting the stuff out for Harry's most favorite meal, no matter what time of day. 

"Hey Haz, three things. One, we have no red food dye so no pink pancakes but I can do orange or blue or green pancakes. Two, we need to hurry up with lunch. Three, I need you to be a big boy for me. We have some things to talk about." 

"I not big boy," Harry pouts.

"I know baby, but I need you to be a big boy. We have to talk about something really, really important and we have a class to get to." 

"Talk to the hand, meany," Harry said and stuck his hand up in Louis' face. 

"That's not very nice, now is it?" 

"Yes." 

"How about you just have plain old toast with butter for your lunch then?" 

"That not nice Louis. You're 'upposed take care of me." 

"I know I am, but if you're going to be rude, then you can have two toasts with butter for lunch." 

"I hate you." 

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. Let me out seat." 

"Can you be a big boy?"

"I am."

"Then yes, I can let you out. We do need to talk though. It's important." 

"What is so important that you had to be mean to me to get me to be a big, boring adult?" 

"Well, I got -"

Louis was cut off by his phone ringing. He was going to ignore it and continue talking but when he looked at who was calling and saw it was Anne, he had to answer it. Anne was just checking in to make sure that Harry was alright and that they were both home and getting ready for class. When he finally got off of the call, he looked at the time. Thankfully, Harry was already walking out of the door, completely dressed and with his books in hand. He still needed to tell Harry the news. 

Louis sighed and walked out of the kitchen and into his room, even though it was more of his and Harry's room than his room. He yanked his football jersey over his head and pulled on some plain old black jeans and walked back to the living room. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table and walked out, making sure to grab his keys and wallet and lock the door. He sprinted to the football field, which was somewhat difficult because of the tight jeans. He rushed to grab his bag that held his food and Harry's spare clothes for if he had an accident. 

Speed walking across the street, he decided that since it was only 5 minutes after class started, he had time to grab a snack for Harry at the Starbucks that was diagonal from their class. After standing there, waiting, for 5 minutes, he finally got the blueberry muffins he ordered. He paid and walked out, trying to keep from being bothered by the bell that dinged with the door and the people who were hanging out around the building he needed to go into. He didn't want to be bothered with anything, just wanted to get into class and give Harry his food and pretend to pay attention to the board, when in reality he's just watching Harry to make sure he's alright. 

He hurriedly shoved the door open and walked to the back of the classroom. He sat down in his seat and moved it closer to Harry so that their thighs were touching. "Here," Louis whispered as he slid one napkin holding a large muffin over to Harry. Harry looked over at him before turning to his laptop and typing out a quick little 'thanks lou, you haven't missed much so far, don't worry.' and peeling the wrapper on the muffin back. It was still slightly warm from where Louis was holding it, but Harry didn't mind much. It was comforting in a way.


	7. Chapter 7

"Haz, help me! I don't know any of this shit." 

"You should've been here then," Harry teased. 

"Please? I'll give you an extra hour on your bed time?" 

"And?" Harry prompted. 

"And... Dinner and dessert is your choice."

"What else?" 

"I can give you a blow job?"

"Is that a question or answer?" 

"Both?" 

"What if I want to give you the blow job?" 

"Split it? 69?" 

"So naughty Louis. You need your mouth washed out with soap, not me." 

"Shut it the hell up," Someone behind them whispered. 

"That's what your father said to your mother when you were a baby." 

"Louis, that was rude," Harry said before getting up to turn his paper in so that he didn't have a chance to lose it. 

"You didn't give me the answers Hazzy!" Louis whined. 

"Yes I did. You just didn't know it. And if you would move your bag, you would see that." 

When Louis moved his bag, he saw small little penciled in letters and numbers on the desk. He nodded at them and thanked Harry for them, giving him a small peck on the forehead. Those always had been Harry's favorite kisses. 

"Thanks kitten," Louis whispered. 

"Why do you even call me that?" Harry asked as he blushed. 

"I have called you that in, like.... 3 weeks almost," Louis laughed out. 

"Wow.. A whole 3 weeks. How did you even survive?" 

"I don't know if I'm being honest here. I'm sure it would've slipped out eventually in a place that you definitely don't want a name like that to slip out, like, let's say during a presentation." 

"You're so mean. I don't even know why I put up with you," Harry rolled his eyes. 

"You know why you put up with me," Louis winked and looked down at Harry's pants, pulling the front of them away from Harry's stomach so that Harry's nappy was visible. 

"You're so mean to me!" Harry whined and hit his head to his desk. 

"Oh stop your whining. I'm not afraid to take everything I promised you back."

"No you won't," Harry stuck out his tongue. He didn't think it through though because he just left his tongue sitting there and begging for Louis to do something. So Louis leaned forward and bit it softly making Harry let out a few small moans. 

"Shh, don't draw attention," Louis said and smacked Harry's thigh gently. 

"Can you hurry up and copy the answers down?" 

"Why are you in such a rush Harold?"

"Edward said that we can leave as soon as we finish our work. You'd know that if you weren't busy being a Louis and late for class."

"Oh shut up, I'll take my time. You can't rush perfection." 

"Your writing?" 

"My writing is past perfection when you don't rush me." 

"Your writing never has been, isn't now, and never will be perfection or anywhere close to it, no matter how much time you can spend on it." 

"That's quite rude of you to say."

"It's the truth though."

"Harry, shh! I'm trying to do my work."

"You mean copy my work?" 

"Yeah, do my work."

"I'll be outside of the classroom waiting for you," Harry said grumpily, grabbing his things and walking out of the room. Louis only rolled his eyes and mentally complained about how dramatic Harry was. 

He tried to copy as quickly as he could but some of the words were smudged which made it difficult to see and the light glared just perfectly to erase some of the words from Louis' vision. All in all, it was pretty damn difficult to see. Somehow, though, he managed to get through the whole thing and then did his short answer questions just fine by himself. He hurried to turn in his paper and grab his things to get outside and find Harry. 

He still had yet to tell him what was going to happen soon. He knew he needed to, but he just didn't want to make Harry's day bad or upset him in any way. His goal in life was to keep Harry happy. He promised Anne that he would keep Harry happy. If he doesn't keep Harry happy, then what? He's down a best friend, a soon-to-be boyfriend, and a curly haired Harry. 

"Haz, come on," Louis held out his hand for Harry to take. Harry grabbed it and Louis helped him get up from the cold concrete ground. Louis would offer to race back but today he didn't want to do that. He had to tell Harry today since they needed to know Louis' answer tomorrow. 

"We're not going to race?" 

"Not today bub, what would you like for dinner tonight?" 

"P'sketti with meatballs. And salad. And peas. And applesauce. The chunky kind. The not chunky one ma-"

"Makes you gag, I know. What would you like for your dessert?" 

"Um.... Weeds like Loulou."

"Hazzy, it's weed and you can't have that. It's not good for you. Choose something different." 

"Nana pudding then," Harry pouted. 

|-/

Once they were happily eating the dinner that Louis took a lot of time to make, Harry started swinging his feet back and forth on the bar stool that he was sitting on. He and Louis decided that they'd eat at the bar tonight since they hardly ever used it, but that required sitting on the bar stools that were so tall that even Harry's feet didn't touch the ground. Harry wasn't thinking much and continued swinging his feet and eating until the worst thing in the world, well at that moment it felt like the world was ending, Harry's foot hit the wood cabinets that were underneath the bar. 

Now, of course, he did this when Louis was using the bathroom which caused for a very unhappy Louis and Harry. Who wanted to have their pants get pee on them because the person they live with screamed. He didn't know what to do but if Harry screamed, then it must have been something important that happened. So he just decided to take off his pants and just walk around with his underwear on. It was better than walking around with no clothes on at all, he figured. 

"What's wrong buddy?" Louis asked as he walked into the kitchen. 

"Hit toe" is all that Louis could make out from Harry's sobs and gibberish. 

"Aww, baby, you hit your toe? Do you want some ice? Or a band aid? Or... I don't know... Early dessert? Dinner on the floor?" 

"Ice pwease."

"Sure baby, I can get you some ice. Spider man, dinosaur, or the Sofia the First ice pack?" 

"Sofia." 

Louis grabbed it from the freezer and walked back over to Harry who was looking at his toe and slowly wiping the tears that were quickly falling down his face, "Don't look at it, it'll make you cry more. I promise that it'll be alright baby." 

Harry looked away and winced when Louis put the ice onto his toes. It made it feel better and numb but it also stung really bad. He wanted it off of his feet. It was making him cold. He didn't want to be cold. But he knew what Louis would say if he asked him to take it off. He wasn't really in the mood for a lecture from Louis about what's good for Harry's benefit. He was already sitting on the floor so that he could look at his toes so he just reached up for his food. Thankfully, Louis was standing right by him and could help him move all of his food onto the floor. 

Harry said a small thank you and Louis nodded and sat down in front of Harry with his own food. He looked at the small concoction Harry had going on in one of the sections of the trays. He had half of his peas mixed into his applesauce and that was mixed with his spaghetti. Louis thought it was absolutely the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen in his life, but whatever made Harry eat his food was alright with Louis. He reached over to steal some peas because he didn't have anymore but Harry screeched at him about how stealing was 'a no-no' and 'only naughty boys steal' so he decided to just get his lazy self up and get his own peas. 

"Dessert now?" Harry asked when his plate was finally all clean. Louis had been waiting for 30 whole minutes while Harry was talking about how he hadn't eaten on the floor since he was in dance and since he and Louis made their last fort. 

"We can have dessert now," Louis stood up and took Harry's plate to the sink to wash. He grabbed two small bowls, both having a Disney character on the bottom of them, and two spoons that were light pink and looked a bit like they belong to a toddler's toy. He scooped out even amounts of banana pudding and threw a few sprinkles in it with some vanilla wafers to go on top. 

"Dessert now?" 

"Yes, here," Louis said as he put down Harry's bowl of pudding. 

Harry smiled and thanked Louis, taking the spoon and putting it into his bowl upside down. "No, other way, baby," Louis reminded and wiped off the spoon with a paper towel. Harry giggled and took it, putting it back in the correct way. 

|-/ 

"Where Mittey Mouth?" 

"Mickey Mouse kitten, and Mickey Mouse is under the pillow. Want me to wash it off?" Louis asked and Harry nodded, handing over the dummy with Mickey Mouse on the back of it. 

Louis came back out of his bathroom with it and he was talking to himself. That wasn't new. Harry sighed and reached for the dummy that Louis had in his hand. "Nope, it's mine now," Louis smiled and stuck it in his mouth. He didn't like the feel of it but he could see why Harry might like it. 

"My Mittey!" 

"Mine. You're going to have to fight me for it," Louis said and turned it around so that he had the ring between his lips. 

"No fighting. Louis' wules."

"I need a kissy for you to get it back," Louis teased. So Harry leaned across the bed and put his lips around the dummy teat and pulled it. It easily came out of Louis' mouth since he wasn't holding it with anything but his lips. "That wasn't a kiss, Styles," Louis whined. 

"You 'tole Mittey Mouth fwom Hawwy." 

"I gave it back," Louis complained. 

"No. Hawwy take back." 

"Oh whatever, come here and let me check your nappy." 

"No pee pee." 

"Promise?" 

"Pwomise Loulou." 

"Alright then, can you come over here and we can cuddle? I've got to talk to you about a big kid thing. And you're probably not going to understand me but I've got to tell you sometime since I've got to turn in the letter tomorrow...." 

Harry frowned and felt tears coming to his eyes. He didn't know why but he wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. But instead he just crawled over to Louis and laid down next to him. Louis wiped his eyes clear with a soft 'don't cry, baby' and a kiss to the forehead. 

"I don't quite know how to word this to keep you from freaking out."

"Spit out." 

"Well, remember me telling you about how I wanted to play for another team?" 

"Yes, Hawwy 'membews." 

"Well, I got a letter back from a school and, well, I got accepted to join their team," Louis whispered and continued petting Harry's hair. 

"Leave me?" Harry asked after a while. He had tears running down his cheeks and couldn't stop them. When he said that he felt like the world was over when he hit his foot, he was wrong. This was what made the world stop its turning. 

"I was hoping you'd go with me, but I understand if you don't want to. I know how much you like living here in America and I know how much you like living so close to your mother and my mother and my family and your family and my friends and some of your friends," Louis said sadly. 

"But.... Don't wan' you go." 

"I know, but this is a major step up from what I've been playing now. It's a bigger team, they pay better than here...."

Harry nodded and sighed, "I go wiff you den."

"You'll go with me?" Louis asked, a little bit happier than before. 

Harry nodded, "Don't wan' Loulou go 'way fwom me. Who take care me den?" 

Louis shrugged, "Your mom?"

"Where we go?"

"Doncaster. It's not in America baby." {So very cliche.}

"How tell mommy?" 

"I don't know baby, I don't know. Haven't even told my own mom yet."


	8. Chapter 8

"Lou, I've got to go. I'm going to tutor someone for their Math. High school math, how fun. I hated that shit. I'll be back around 19:30 something." 

"That's alright baby. I'm going out with Stan and his brother and a few players from the team. I'll be back after you get home though. And please sleep in your room tonight so that I don't wake you up or accidentally throw up on you."

"Yes sir," Harry scrunched his nose up. 

"Alright, thank you baby, I'll leave you some dinner in the microwave before I leave. It should stay warm in the microwave. I'm not guaranteeing that it will be something spectacular seeing as I can only make a few things that isn't cereal or oatmeal." 

"That's okay, I'll still love anything that you make and I'll be grateful that I can come home and there will be some yummy food waiting for me so I can eat and then go night night or be little."

"That's right, Haz, that's the point. You've got to go now or else you'll be late to your little tutoring session. Where are you going so that if you get stuck I can help you?"

"The Starbucks down the street. I made sure that I didn't have to go across the street or pass and alley on the way home, don't worry. I've got my phone so I'll call you if there's a problem. I expect you to call me as well if there's a problem with you, deal?" 

"You've got a deal. I'm going to walk you there just to make sure that you make it alright. I need you to call me if there's a problem or if you need something or if you forgot your keys or if you need someone to walk you home or if you just need someone to hug you. Don't hesitate to call me, no matter what." 

"Yes daddy, I'll call you if there's something that happens that I don't like or if I need you." 

"Thank you Harry," Louis whispers to Harry and kisses his forehead, cheek, then lips while hugging him before he walks Harry into the small building. He walks to the counter, letting Harry sit. He ordered Harry a Trenta hot chocolate (A/N I know they only have it for ice drinks but whatever.) since he'd be there for a while, which is also why he didn't get his drink made at kid's temp. He doubted that Harry would even finish the huge drink. "Here kitten, drink up. Try to make it to the potty if you have to go, but remember you've got a nighttime nappy on just in case. I love you." Louis gave him four kisses before saying goodbye and I love you again and walking out after Harry repeated the words. 

The kid that Harry was tutoring was 15 and was already sucking down a hot chocolate when they walked in. By the time they sat down, they were done with that hot chocolate and excusing themselves to get another one. 

"You might want to pull your pants up," the girl said as she was walking back over to their table. 

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked genuinely confused. 

"Your pants. You can see the diaper sticking out the top of your pants. And your zipper is down as well. How old are you? You're like twenty something. Why the hell are you wearing diapers like a toddler?" 

"Why are you sucking down drinks like they're alcohol and you're an alcoholic and going around smelling like cigarettes and marijuana with red rimmed eyes?" 

"That's none of your business." 

"Then why were you asking about my personal things?"

"Because your 'personal things' are gross. Mine are not gross." 

"I'd like to disagree with you. You're in high school, ruining your body, you stink, your teeth are yellowing, and you look hungover. At least I'm taking care of my body." 

"Yeah because nothing says taking care of your body like pissing your pants, drinking bottles, and relying on someone else to take care of you." 

"Alright, answer this, do you like having smoking?" 

"Yes."

"Why do you do it?" 

"Because it makes me feel good and fit in." 

"See? That's what I'm doing... Only what I'm doing is better for me and not ruining my health." 

"Whatever. Shut the hell up. I didn't sign up for a lecture." 

"Well, technically, you did. You signed up for help and if I'm teaching, I'm lecturing. So, yes, you did sign up for a lecture."

"You're not going to say anything about me saying hell?" 

"Why would I? It's not my business," Harry said as sipped his hot chocolate. 

"You're not Kermit and that's not tea." 

"What?" 

"Never mind, you're too old to understand." 

"Show me the problems that you're having to do. I'm assuming this is homework?" 

"Nope, three tests that I failed."

"Well, get them out. It's now or never." 

|-/

"I just figured I'd call you to tell you that I was on my way back home. I hope that you hear this voicemail soon. I love you Lou," Harry said before he hung up the phone and unlocked the door to the small apartment and walked in. 

He remembered what Louis said as he was about to just plop down on the couch and sleep. He walked to the kitchen and pulled the door of the microwave open. He pulled out the semi-warm spaghetti with spaghetti sauce and dry meatballs on the side. He smiled and set it back in the microwave, thanking Louis silently for putting it in a glass bowl, and started heating it up at 45 second intervals. He walked back to their living room and locked the deadbolt on the door and grabbed his hot chocolate cup, which was still almost half full, and poured it into a glass jar with a lid on it.

He turned on the stove and started boiling the water. He grabbed the jar of hot chocolate and set it down in the boiling water, making sure that it didn't tip over. When he deemed it warm enough, he poured the steaming hot chocolate into his favorite mug and dumped a handful of shaped and colored marshmallows into the cup. He took out his spaghetti and got out his favorite princess fork. Louis was super nice and cut all the pasta up before he left so Harry didn't have to worry about that and the meatballs were small enough that he could just jab them with the fork and put them in his mouth without worrying about if they'll fit (they'd fit anyway, Harry's had wider things in his mouth than a large meatball, thanks to Louis) without any problems. 

It was nearing midnight when Louis walked, stumbled, into the house. Harry was still sitting on the couch and trying to finish his hot chocolate so Louis didn't get upset with him for wasting the drink. He smiled at Louis, though he couldn't see him very well due to the fact that he had all the lights off. Harry squeaked as Louis' body landed on him, "Oopsy, sorry Haz, didn't see ya there."

"Louis, how much did you drink?"

"Not much, promise. Only two bears and two shots of vodkee I think." 

"You just called beer, bear and vodka, vodkee.... Let's get you to bed," Harry said and helped Louis get up. 

Louis shook his head, "No, I'm good sitting right here. You can go to bed. I'll sit here." 

"You're not sitting Lou," Harry giggled.

"Yeah huh."

"No babes, you're not, come on, I'll even lay with you." 

"Alright, deal." 

|-/

"I made you eggs, potatoes, and sausage. All your favorites when you've got a hangover. And there's a little bit pf vodka in the smoothie to help a little. There's two Advil on the corner of the tray," Harry said as he walked in, placed something over Louis' body, and walked back out only to come back in with another tray for himself. "Come on, sit up Louis."

Louis groaned but sat up and reached blindly for the Advil before anything else. Harry grabbed his hand and moved it towards the Advil and then the smoothie, which was made with orange juice rather than milk so it wouldn't counteract the Advil. Louis thanked him with his absolutely gorgeous morning voice that always made Harry's breath hitch and butterflies float and land in his tummy quickly. 

"This is really good Haz, thank you." Louis said and leaned over to hug him. 

"Louis, you've got plastic on your arm. What did you do?"

"Dunno.... Oh! Wait, I remember! I got myself a tattoo!" 

Harry sighed and leaned to turn on the light. When he turned back to Louis, he wanted to spit out his drink. Louis' hair was now bright blue hair. 

"You should talk to me about these things before you do them. What's your tattoo?" 

"Well, I got two," Louis said smiling a wide smile. 

"That smile can't meant that you got something I'll approve of." 

"You'll approve." 

"Show them to me," Harry sighed. Louis lifted his sleeve up and lifted the plastic off of his forearm to show a little, brown kitten with bright emerald green eyes and a curly tail with February 1, 1994 written in Harry's writing underneath it. Harry knows why Louis wanted him to write his birthday down. He didn't like that Louis got a tattoo without them talking about it but it was an absolutely lovely surprise and it made Harry extremely happy. "The other one?" 

"That one is one my back and I need you to lift my shirt for me." 

So Harry lifted his shirt up. On his back there were two rainbow bears ( A/N because I wouldn't survive without adding in the bears.), one bigger than the other. There was a rainbow that went between them which connected them together. 

"Well, at least they aren't stupid tattoos like that time you decided that you wanted to have a penis tattooed on your back so that you could bend down in front of people and they would see your lovely tramp stamp.... That was a penis.... Even though you're gay.... And a top...." 

"That was before I knew I just wanted to be a top." 

"Whatever Louis, it was still a stupid decision and I would have to permanently disown you if you got that." 

"I love you Harry." 

"I love you Louis."


	9. Chapter 9

"Harry, come here," Louis called from the bathroom. So Harry got up from his nice, cozy space in the bed and dragged his lazy self over to the bathroom. "Does this look normal?" Louis asked holding up his knee.

"It looks like a knee, why do you ask?" 

"It hurts and there was a bruise and it hurts really bad and Aspirin won't help it."

"Well, would you like to go to the doctor?"

"Not particularly." 

"Then I can't help you Louis. It looks like a plain old knee. Nothing special about it."

"Whatever Harry," Louis said and put his leg down from where he was holding it. 

"Don't say that to me, Mr. Grumpy Pants. I was just telling you what it looked like. You asked me if it looked normal, I told you. Don't get upset when there's nothing wrong with it. I'm sure that you whacked it on something and now you've got a bruise." 

"Oh why so pissy this fine morning Styles?" 

"Shut up Louis, I was feeling very happy this morning. We had a good morning, did we not? But then you started being all grumpy and now none of us are going to have a good morning, are we?" 

"Why are you making this my fault? I didn't do anything to you. Stop being such a princess." 

"I'm not the one who got grumpy when told that my knee looked fine. That's why the blame has shifted to you. Don't call me a princess. You know that I don't like it when you call me that in a mean way."

"So what if you don't like it? I don't care that you don't like it. That's what you are, so that's what I going to say."

"Stop it Louis. I don't like being called a princess. I don't do things that you don't want me to do. Treat me with the same respect."

"I'm the one you should be respecting Harry. I'm the one in charge of you, the one who takes care of you. Why don't you respect me?" 

"I cannot believe that these words are coming out of your mouth right now." 

"Well, they are."

"Great comeback," Harry laughed bitterly before walking back into Louis' room and laying down on the bed, facing away from the door. He didn't look up when Louis walked back out and laid next to him. He simply turned over and looked the other way, making pictures in their popcorn ceiling. 

|-/

It was a silent week between the two, Harry making up excuses to not go to his classes every day. He missed a week of classes and would've missed two weeks if it weren't for the week long break that followed his absence the week before. He'd fallen into some weird slump that nobody could get him out of. Louis knew what happened. It happened a few times during high school and quite a few times when they were in their first year of college. But he never knew what to do and everything he tried just upset Harry even more, so he kind of just gave up with trying to help Harry too much. He just changed him everyday if Harry allowed him to, convinced Harry to get up and shower every other day, gave Harry cuddles and stuffies, and brought him his school works and notes that one of Harry's friends took for him. 

"Haz, I need you to get up baby," Louis whispered as he crouched down by the bed. Harry had small little tears falling from his eyes, but they were coming pretty fast. It always went like this. Harry would cry at random times, for pretty much no reason at all, and he wouldn't be able to stop it and he couldn't control it. Louis picked Harry up and moved to sit on the floor since his calves were beginning to hurt from crouching for that period of time. Louis rocked himself and Harry, trying to get the boy in his arms to stop crying.

"Shh, you're going to work yourself up if you keep crying like this. Can you take a really big breath in for me?" Harry shook his head. "I know that you can baby, come on, let's take a really big breath in and pretend like we are going to blow the little pigs' houses down."

Louis breathed in deep and felt Harry do the same. He smiled and held it before releasing it less than thirty seconds later. He and Harry continued breathing like this until Harry wasn't crying anymore and was settling down into Louis' chest and closing his eyes gently. 

"Would you like to sleep a little bit more Haz?"

"Please," Harry whispered, voice croaky and soft at the same time. You could tell that he hadn't spoken in a few weeks.

"Oh baby, your voice," Louis whispered sadly and began rubbing Harry's back, gently going from the top of his spine down to the top of his bum. He felt so bad that he couldn't help Harry right now. No amount of stuffies that Louis gave to Harry would make Harry feel better. No amount of cuddles would make him feel better. Nothing that Louis would do could make Harry feel better and that made Louis feel so bad. He felt horrible for the boy and he felt angry at himself because he knew that he wasn't the problem, but he also wasn't the solution. 

"Shh," Harry whispered back to Louis and pet Louis' hair. He knew that Louis didn't like that he couldn't help. He knew all the things that were going through Louis' mind right now, they would always talk about it after Harry's little 'funk' was done. But Harry couldn't do anything. He knew the same amount of things about this as Louis; nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

"Daddy?" 

"Yes baby boy?" 

"Just makin' suwe you still hewe," Harry said, pushing his head onto Louis' chest above his heart. 

"I'm always going to be here for you baby," Louis said. He and Harry have officially stopped their schooling and extra curricular activities, other than Harry tutoring and Louis working and Harry working until they move. They'd be moving in two and a half months anyway, so they had almost three months to just be by themselves for a bit and have a nice, relaxing few months. 

Harry nodded, whining when his head left Louis's heart and he could no longer hear Louis' heartbeat. He could feel his eyes brimming with tears, but he blinked them back quickly, not wanting to frighten or upset Louis. Louis helped him lift his head and move it back to his heart, which almost instantly calmed Harry down. Louis reached over to his bedside table and grabbed Harry's dummy, placing it into Harry's open mouth. 

"Baby, I need you to take a bath," Louis said softly, knowing that this was going to upset Harry. 

"I 'tink?"

"Just a bit, but you can smell all clean and fresh and pretty. Don't you want to smell like a pretty little prince?" 

"Louis tink him pwincess 'tink like a wat?"

"I don't think you still like a rat, I just think that you would smell and feel better if you got a bath and went back to smelling like my pretty princess," Louis said, trying to be careful with his words. 

"Louis tink him pwincess is a 'tinky wat!" Harry screeched, his voice raising an octave. 

"No I don't baby.... You know, you don't even stink. Daddy just wants to cuddle his little princess," Louis half lied. He didn't want Harry feeling even worse than he was now, did he?

"You liaw!" 

"Alright, I'm going to count to three Harry. If I get to three and you're still in bed, I'm giving you eight spanks and then carrying you to the bath. I don't care what your reason, you will not be rude to me. Do you understand me Harry? I've tried being nice and coddling you, but sometimes you just need a little bit of tough love," Louis said getting out of bed. 

"Why are you being mean to me?" Harry asked with a few tears running down his face. Harry always did come out of his headspace quite easily when he thought that someone was mad at him and especially if someone was yelling at him. If it was Louis, it was even worse coming out of his headspace because he had nobody to hold him through those few scary moments. 

"You won't listen to me any other way." 

"I might have." 

"You wouldn't have. Get out of the bed right now and march yourself into that bathroom."

And so Harry did. Except he did more than just get out of bed and go to the bathroom. He got out of bed and locked himself in the bathroom. He didn't want to hear Louis' excuses or his being mean or him telling Harry that he stank or.... Well, he was out of other things, but he knew that he didn't want to be in the same room as Louis because Louis made him angry and Louis didn't love him anymore and Louis was being a meany butt and Louis was being Louis and Louis was mean and rude and annoying. This is why nobody liked Louis. Now he knew why people don't like Louis. 

"Harry, open the door," Louis demanded. 

"No." 

"Open this door right now before I get the key and unlock the door. Stop being a brat." 

"I'm not being a brat! Stop calling me names, Louis! I don't like it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! I hate you! Leave me alone! I want to be left alone! And stop being mean!" 

"Harry Styles, you know that you don't mean that. You don't hate me." 

"Leave me alone for once Louis!" 

"As you wish princess," Louis said, putting emphasis on the word princess and saying it almost hatefully. Louis walked away from the door, finally allowing Harry to cry in peace and just be alone in peace for once in his life. For the first time since Louis entered his life it seemed. But it didn't last for long seeing as Louis was back not even five minutes later with the key turning the lock. 

"Get out!" Harry screamed at Louis as he walked into the bathroom. 

"This is my bathroom bitch, you get out!" Louis shouted back and reached his hand to swipe at whatever was close enough for him to reach and knock over. 

Harry quickly ran out of the bathroom, partly out of fear, partly out of shock, and partly out of anger. Louis didn't ever yell at him like that. He'd never heard Louis yell at him like that. And Louis called him a mean name. And Louis told him to get out of the bathroom that Louis previously said was theirs, not his. So Harry did what Louis wanted. He grabbed a cereal bar and a bottle of water, pulling on a warm jacket and walked out the door to their apartment. 

He walked to the closest place he could think and sat in the back just in case Louis would come looking for him, which he knew that Louis wouldn't. He was really mad. The reason that he was mad was because of Harry. Why would he look for Harry if Harry was the reason that he was really mad? 

"Mommy?" Harry asked as he pressed the phone up to his ear after dialing his mom's number, which was on speed dial. 

"What's wrong baby?" 

"Louis's mad at me mommy, can you pick me up?"

"Yes baby, where are you?"

"The coffee shop by the house. Please hurry," Harry whispered. 

"Alright, I'll hurry, but you're going to have to explain to me what all is going on with you two that made you call your mother of all people. Do you understand Haz?"

"Yes mommy, I'll explain it to you. But if Loulou calls you, don't tell him where I am, that I've talked to you, or where we are if I'm with you. Please give me at least a day to be without him. Please mommy," Harry begged. 

"Yes Harry, I'll keep your secret. But I'm giving you no longer than 6 days to be out of my house or at least speaking to Louis."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome baby, I'll see you in about 5 more minutes," his mom said before hanging up.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright, what happened, baby?" 

"Made Lou mad." 

"I don't think you made him mad, why do you think he's mad?" 

"Because he yelled at me." 

"Why did he yell at you?" Anne asked and Harry just shrugged his shoulders. He was laying in his bed at his mom's house, trying to eat his spaghetti and meatballs in peace and quiet. 

Anne sighed and walked out of the room. Of course, she forgot to close his bedroom door, but he didn't feel like getting out of bed. If anyone wanted to see his disgusting face, they didn't have to knock. They could just walk by his room and get an eyeful of a hurt Harry. He continued eating his spaghetti until there was half of the plate filled with the spaghetti he'd been pushing around. He cut it up some more and cut the meatballs into smaller pieces, so it looked like he ate more than he really did. 

He put his plate on the table beside his bed. The television was playing Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and he smiled as greedy Augustus Gloop fell into the chocolate and people began to worry about him and where he was going to go. Eventually, he began to pretend that Louis was Augustus Gloop falling in. Then, he was Violet Beauregarde turning into a humongous blueberry for being a brat and not listening to instructions. After that, he was spoiled little Veruca Salts marching down and trying to choose a squirrel and then going to the disposal. Last but not least, Louis was the annoying Miles Teavee, who only got to the factory by cheating his way there. He pretends that Louis is placed into the chocolate transporter and transported to live inside the television way smaller than normal. He leaves out the somewhat happy ending that all misbehaved children, claiming that Louis was misbehaved, but nowhere near like them. 

He contentedly pulled his flower print sheet and Minnie Mouse comforter over himself as the credits started rolling and commercials started playing, showing the movies coming on next and what new thing someone wanted to sell. He ended up falling asleep before the next movie came on, which he definitely didn't mind. He woke up to a knock on his door the next morning. He groggily sat up and mumbled out a small 'come in'. He expected his mother or his sister or a pillow or a bag of potatoes or his imaginary friend even, but instead, Louis trotted in. 

"What would you like, Louis?" 

"Running off to your mother's house, darling, really? Do you really think that I'm that dumb? I know where to look for you, lovey." 

"Leave me alone," Harry said as he rolled over onto his side, his back towards Louis. 

Louis gently moved over Harry and was now squirming his way to lay right in front of Harry. Harry had his eyes closed, but Louis knew that Harry felt him in front of him. Louis wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and rubbed his back, the other hand cupping his own cheek so he could watch. Harry started to settle back into the sheets, his breathing evening out. Louis didn't mind staying with Harry, even if he was asleep. He just wanted to be with Harry right now. 

|-/

"Bubs, wake up," Louis said as he gently shook Harry awake. 

"I'm 'wake," Harry groaned and tried to pull his covers back over his head. 

"It's lunch time, are you hungry?"

"No daddy, I'm still full." 

"Alright baby, well I want you to at least drink some of your juice," Louis said, making an attempt to get something in Harry's tummy. Even if it was juice or water, it was better than an empty stomach, Louis figured. 

"Mango and pineapple juice?" 

"With no ice and a little bit of vanilla," Louis smiled, proud of himself. 

Harry took the sippy cup full of juice and tipped his head back, taking the drink with him. Some of it began to dribble down his chin and on the side of his cheek, but Harry didn't mind. He closed his eyes and hummed softly occasionally as he continued drinking. When the cup was almost half empty, Harry sighed and handed it to Louis. Louis took it and set it on the table, making sure it was on the coaster that was suctioned to the glass table. He didn't want his baby's cup falling onto the floor and stinking up the room. 

"Haz, what are you doing?" Louis asked as Harry tucked himself under the blankets and sighed. 

Harry didn't reply, but Louis knew he was up to something. As long as Harry wasn't still mad at him and wasn't trying to push him away or anything like that, Louis didn't care what Harry did. He just cared that he was happy and content, which also included not pushing Louis away. That was the last thing that Louis wanted, especially so close to their moving date. He'd been one of the two soccer players accepted onto the team. He and Zayn were the two that just happened to be accepted. Louis was grateful that he knew Zayn well, they were even friends. He was just a tad worried that he would be high around Harry, but he trusted Zayn not to be. They would live together once they got there, him, Zayn, Zayn's boyfriend, and Harry. 

Harry knew Zayn's boyfriend, but Louis had yet to meet him. He didn't know why Zayn always kept him a secret, though it was very clear that neither of them wanted their secret out. If anyone told another living, breathing soul that anyone on any of the sports teams was off the market, the whole school would know. They'd be thrust into another world. They'd become popular for a few seconds, they'd get the 15 minutes of fame. After that, there'd be nothing that they'd receive. There'd be no attention from the popular kids, there'd be no attention from anyone else at school, and they'd go back to being their normal, college kid selves. 

Louis was immediately shot out of his thoughts as he felt Harry's warm mouth over his nipple. Harry was swiping his tongue over Louis' nipple, occasionally giving a bite or two, but keeping a nice, hard suction on the nipple. This wasn't the first time that this had happened. Louis considered getting Harry a fake breast that Louis could wear. That way, Harry could get some nutrients from Louis, like he wanted. He could be treated like a small, nursing baby. He'd always be coddled that way, more so than he is now. That thought alone sparked a few new ideas to toy around with, all of which included Amazon purchases and possibly a Walmart run along the way of his ideas.


	12. Chapter 12

"Good morning, my little doll," Louis whispered to Harry when he woke up. Harry had always woken up before Louis unless he wasn't feeling good or if the curtains were closed. Harry always insisted on sleeping by the window. That way if someone broke in through the window, he'd be able to keep Louis safe from anyone and if someone came through the bedroom door, chances are they'd see Harry first. 

"Hello," Harry said. "I'm still not pleased with you, so don't think that yesterday and last night meant that I was." 

"I never did. I'm much too aware of how you are when you're angry or upset."

"Good. With that being said, I am going to go pee and take a shower. Go downstairs and speak with my mother or something. I've got no doubt in my mind that she's already awake and has already started breakfast, if it's not done already," Harry said as he got up and went into the connected white bathroom. 

The walls were white, which made everything else stand out more. He had Minnie Mouse things all around the bathroom; a Minnie Mouse hand towel hanging on a circle ring by the sink, Minnie Mouse wall stickers, a Minnie Mouse shower curtain, a Minnie Mouse towel that hung on a towel rack, and Minnie Mouse rugs. There was a rug placed where you would stand at the sink to wash your hands, one in front of the toilet, and one in front of the shower. He also had a Minnie Mouse toilet lid cover, which took him forever and a million years to find. 

He turned on the water, letting it run from the faucet to heat up. He never turned the shower on until he was done using the bathroom and taking off his clothes. Sometimes, he didn't even get in until he was done brushing his teeth. Today, though, he was going to shower and then eat breakfast, so there was no point in brushing his teeth. He never understood why people would brush their teeth before eating, especially the people who would brush their teeth right before eating and not brush them again afterwards. That both weirded and grossed him out. 

He stripped his clothes, went to the bathroom, grabbed his face wash and turned to the bathtub. He smiled as he put his toes under the running water and it was warm. He pulled the top drawer of the sink out so it blocked the door, along with opening the cabinet door that was underneath the sink. He liked feeling protected by the cabinet and the drawer. He also opened his linen closet door and used that to keep the bathroom door from opening as well. He had a Minnie Mouse sign on the outside of the door that said he was busy anyway. He pushed one of his spare white and black towels, against the bottom of the door before getting into the shower. He never understood why he was so paranoid, but maybe he didn't have to understand. 

He used his yummy, strawberry scented shampoo. He was proud of himself for not getting any of it into his eyes as he rinsed it out. He always had to have the matching conditioner, so he also ran the strawberry scented conditioner through his hair. He let the conditioner sit on his hair to make it soft. Well, actually, he did it because the bottle said to, but he liked to think that he had invented that. Just like those YouTubers who would have those DIY videos that they all just repeated each other in. 

He used his coconut scented body wash while waiting for his two minutes to be up. It was then that he noticed that his hair was growing back, which caused him to have to sit down on the floor of the bathtub and cry. Because now, not only was his hair growing back, but he was sitting on the yucky floor and there was nobody to come and help him. He was mad at Louis, his mom definitely wouldn't help him, and the door was blocked. The door was even locked, so they'd have to pick the lock and find a way through the other obstacles. 

"Lou!" Harry yelled, starting off softly, but going to full on screaming for Louis. Why wasn't anyone answering him?

He heard four knocks on the door and sighed, but didn't stop crying. He just asked who it was through the tears. He didn't want to get up, but he knew that he would have to if he wanted Louis to help him. So he got up. He walked to the door, his towel wrapped securely around him. He toed the towel by the door away from it, closed the linen closet door, closed the cabinet, and closed the drawer, twisting the lock on the door. He told Louis that the door was unlocked now and went back to his shower, sitting back down under the stream of warm water. It was amazing how long the water would stay hot. 

"Why were you screaming for me?" 

"Because it's yucky," Harry whined. 

"What's yucky?" Louis asked, genuinely confused. Harry was acting like Louis should know what was yucky, but Louis just didn't know. He couldn't even begin to guess, but if he did have to take a guess, he would guess that Harry was saying that sitting on the bathroom floor was yucky. Instead, Harry shoved a leg onto the edge of the bathtub, close to where Louis was sitting. H

"Shave." 

"Baby, there's barely any hair here. Why do I need to shave you?" 

"Shave," Harry whined, teetering on the edge of a breakdown. 

"Alright, where's your razor?" 

Harry didn't answer in words, but he pointed to the pink razor that was on a little shelf in the shower. Louis nodded and picked it up. There was no shaving cream, or even gel, but Louis could use the soap. He could even use the water, but he was pretty sure Harry would have a nervous breakdown then. 

"Alright, where am I shaving, little one?" 

"Hole, willy, face, leg, arm, tummy," Harry listed. 

"Underarms?" Louis asked, to which Harry nodded. 

And so that's how they spent their next 20 minutes. Harry rubbed his special, smell good stuff on him afterwards. It was lotion, Louis was pretty sure, but he didn't know 100% that that's what it was. 

"Do you want to go eat eat now?" Louis asked and Harry nodded and giggled, parroting him the whole way down to the dining room, where a plate was already waiting for him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Come here, my little bunny," Louis whispered as they cuddled in their living room on the day bed. 

"Shh," Harry whispered. 

"Alright baby," Louis whispered back to him. He was supposed to get some things in the mail today, though it was all for Harry and he was very worried about how Harry would react. 

|-/

"Daddy! Mail!" Harry cheered, jumping up and down. 

"You wanna go out with daddy and get the mail? I have a feeling that my baby got something," Louis winked at Harry, who nodded and unlocked the door. "Slow down my little man, we need to get your jacket on so you don't freeze."

Harry stayed still while Louis put his jacket on him. But after that, he was out the door, Louis calling after him to be careful. Of course, Harry wasn't listening, but he made it back to the house without falling and getting hurt, which Louis counted as a win. It definitely could've ended worse, with Harry on the ground and tears falling from his eyes. 

"Open!" Harry screeched as he shoved all six packages towards Louis. 

"Hmm, I wonder what this could be," Louis pretended to be curious for the sake of entertainment, though he was tracking these all for the whole week. 

Louis used the scissors to cut the tops of all of the packages, slicing the tape on the tops of the two boxes. 

"Dummy, dummy, dummy, bottle," I get new dummies and bottles?!" Harry squeaked out happily. 

Louis nodded, "I got more dummies than bottles because you've already got lots of bottles and sippy cups."

"Thank you daddy!" Harry yelled, throwing his arms around Louis' neck. 

"Want to open the other two or no?" 

"Want!" Harry screeched into Louis' ear, making him wince and help Harry turn around. He handed one box to Harry, watching carefully as Harry pulled out what was inside of it. "What this?"

"It's a fake boob, basically. I can put it on and put your milk in the nipple part and you can suck on it and get milk from me. It'd be like when you nurse, but now stuff will come out." 

"But it won't be from you," Harry frowned. 

"No, but it'd be from something that I was wearing." 

"But it wouldn't be from you. I like nursing from you, even if nothing comes out. It's comforting. I like having my mouth on you, especially your nipples. Because then I can go under your shirt and cuddle you, but also suck your warm nipples." 

"Alright, that's okay, baby, we don't have to use it. I just thought that you might like it. Want to open the next box?" 

"Sure," Harry said and waited patiently in Louis' lap for Louis to get the other box. He was a bit more cautious with opening this one, knowing that it could potentially be something that will make him feel weird or awkward again. 

Instead, he found a big case of nappies, all with his name and butterflies of the front and back of them, along with some bottles, some new nappy covers, some dummies, a big stuffed bunny, a collar, and a leash. Harry honestly was excited for everything that he received, minus the boob part. He wasn't very fond of the boob part of his presents. It made him feel like Louis didn't want him to suck on his nipples anymore. He was trying to replace himself with a piece of plastic meant to supposedly help fathers raising children either by themselves or raising them with another father, rather than a mother. 

First it would be replacing his nipple with a boob. Then it would be replacing his cock with a dildo. Then it would be replacing his thumb with a dummy, no matter what. And then it would graduate into Louis making someone else watch him. And after that, there would be no more Louis in his life. Louis is trying to tell him that he doesn't want Harry anymore. That thought made Harry want to burst into tears or maybe just explode from the sadness, but he knew that that was just wishful thinking. 

|-/

"Baby, I need to go run to the store for a minute," Louis said, kissing Harry's head and walking to get his coat.

"You're leaving me all alone?" 

"No, Lima will come over and watch you for the time I'm gone," Louis smiled, unaware of what this was making Harry think. 

"But I'm horny," Harry tried, thinking that maybe if he was horny, Louis would stay and take care of him. 

Instead he said exactly what Harry was afraid that he would say, "Well, you've got toys to play with. You can use your vibrator or your new dildo if you'd like." 

Harry nodded sadly and turned to walk back to the room. Part of him hoped that Louis would maybe call out for him and give him a kiss or something, at least tell him bye or something. Instead, Louis turned and walked out of the house, the sound of the door closing, making Harry fall to the couch beside him. He rolled off of the couch and onto the floor, pulling a pillow down with him. He banged his fists into the floor as he screamed and sobbed into the pillow underneath his face. He wasn't ready for Louis to leave him, not yet, not so soon. 

"Haz, what's wrong, bub?" Liam asked as he walked into the house, quietly closing the door and locking it, watching the entire thing unfold. 

Harry just continued screaming and crying. Even though his knuckles were now bruised and two of his toes were bleeding, he continued to bang his fists on the floor, on the sides now, and kick the hard floor. 

"Baby, you have to stop this. Your little toesies are bleeding and your knuckles are bruised. And look at that, the sides of your fists are going to bruise as well. I need you to stop, Louis will be so disappointed in us both if you don't." 

Harry didn't care. He didn't care if Louis came back and start screaming at them. He didn't care if Louis came back and punished Harry. He didn't care if Louis came back and gave Harry a lecture on how to take care of himself. He didn't care if Louis came back and made him watch paint dry. He didn't care what happened, as long as Louis came back. As long as Louis came back to him and stayed with him, he'd be alright. He'd be just fine. There would be no problems in the world, in his mind.


	14. Chapter 14

"Louis?" Liam asked when Louis finally picked up the phone. 

"Yes? Is something wrong with my baby?" 

"No.... Well, yes.... Well.... Can you just come home?" Liam asked, hoping that Louis wouldn't ask more and just come home. 

"Sure. I guess." 

|-/

"Baby boy, what's wrong?" Louis asked when he had finally gotten Harry settled down. 

Harry shook his head and burrowed his face into Louis' soft, pretty sweater that suddenly just felt scratchy. Everything was just swirling and swirling, all of the things around him were too loud and too fast and everything was just infuriating. He wanted to just scream at everyone. Louis kept talking to him and he knew that Louis was pretty close to whispering, but Harry felt like Louis was yelling. And he wouldn't sit still. No, because Louis always had to move, no matter what. And Harry couldn't help it when he yelled at Louis for moving so much. And he knew that Louis wasn't moving on purpose, it was just something that Louis had to do. He had to be moving constantly, which Harry usually found comforting after about 5 or 6 years of sitting close to him in nearly every class. However, now Harry just wanted to tie him down to the floor to keep him from moving so much. 

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do we need to go take a nap?" 

Harry didn't care. He couldn't bring himself to care enough to answer the question, all of the words just became a blurry nonsense in his mind. He didn't feel like he could say anything. It wasn't like that feeling when you have chapped lips and don't speak for a while and it feels kind of weird and sticky when you finally pull them apart to speak. It didn't feel like his mouth had cotton or like he was gagged. He just felt like he couldn't talk, his mind was too blurry and cloudy for that. 

Harry heard Louis sigh and felt him get up, which made everything tilt and turn. He felt like he was on a boat and they were in the middle of the storm. But this time, he felt like the storm wasn't going to end. And if it did end, it wouldn't be ending soon and it wouldn't be ending happily or easily. Harry couldn't see the rainbow in the sky, he couldn't see the eye of the storm, couldn't even see the smiling faces that he like to pretend the fish had. All he could see were those fish on a desert ground, rotting and strewn about as though they were dolls abandoned by a child who went to go eat their dinner. Everything was just very confusing to him and he didn't know what to do. 

|-/

When he woke up, he felt the turning of his stomach. He tried to get up, but it felt as though he were pinned to the bed. His brain was holding him in his place, while his stomach was trying to get him to move out of his place. He squirmed and wriggled about to get up, but he couldn't. The rocking of the boat that he was still comparing everything to, was being violently moved side to side by the tossing waves. He could see that bright flash of lightning and he could hear that loud clap of thunder. He could feel the wind on his face, but it didn't hold the cool, watery feeling you would think it did. It felt as though it were an hair straightener touching your skin; that feeling of the burning where you know it's there, but you don't know how to react for the first few seconds so it sits there and burns you, turning your skin red to blister. 

Somehow, the tossing and turning he was doing managed to free him from the octopus that was the bed sheets. He stumbled blindly through the room to the bathroom, knocking things over as he went. He couldn't find the switch for the light, but he knew he'd either reached the toilet or he'd reached the bathtub by the pain in his knee that was caused by a cold, porcelain object that was rounded. 

He bent over, hoping that he could aim well enough to actually get it into the toilet. He felt like he was frozen for a few minutes, gagging before his stomach was finally releasing whatever it thought it needed to get rid of. Harry nodded to himself before sinking down the wall to just rest his head against the wall. He changed positions a while when his stomach began to be in pain, laying flat on his stomach and using his arms as a pillow. 

It all became hot quickly and he stripped off his sleep pants that he didn't remember putting on. He wanted to take his panties off, but he didn't want his dick to be on the nasty floor that wasn't actually nasty as it had been cleaned the day before. His stomach still hurt really bad though, like he'd been stabbed in his right side. He suddenly felt the need to throw up again, which he did. And to be quite honest, he'd never been more glad that he and Louis always kept a trashcan in just about every room in the house. He winced at the burn in his throat, the foul taste in his mouth, and just the pure stench of it. 

Louis finally decided to make an appearance once Harry'd been in the bathroom for a while. Harry was still in immense pain and it had now gotten so bad that he felt like he couldn't move at all. He'd given up on trying to sit up enough to throw up into the toilet, the tub, the trashcan, or anything else, opting for a big bowl that used to hold the different collections of soaps they had. He just couldn't move because the pain was so bad. 

"Baby boy, what's wrong? Why are you out of bed so early and throwing up?" Louis asked as he crouched by Harry and pushed his hair back. Louis put his hand to Harry's head to check if he had a fever. "You're burning up, baby. I'm going to take you to the doctor. Come on, let's get you back into bed while I call, alright?" 

Harry shook his head as Louis was trying to get him to stand up, letting out pained whimpers as he felt nothing but complete and utter pain, feeling the stabbing pain intensify, "No, no, no, no, stop it Louis."

Louis immediately stopped what he was doing, out of everything between shock and fear. Shock because Harry was finally speaking to him. Fear because Harry was in pain and was telling him no. He was sad because Harry had been in pain and throwing up all morning without him. He was also sad because he was the one causing Harry pain. He gently helped Harry lay back down, before walking out and dialing 911.


	15. Chapter 15

"Baby, you'll be alright," Louis said as he rubbed Harry's sweaty forehead. They were now at the hospital and Harry was still writhing in pain. Louis knew now that they wouldn't be able to make it on the plane on time. Harry had appendicitis, he needed surgery, and he wouldn't be able to sit comfortably in one position for quite a while. The last bit is just something that Louis read online from people who had their appendix removed. 

He was extremely worried about letting his baby boy go into surgery. He'd never been with someone while they were having surgery, and even though he wasn't going to be in the operating room, he'd still be in the waiting room. There was a number of things that could go wrong, though Louis wasn't going to tell Harry that. Just like he wasn't going to let Harry know how his entire being was filled with worry for his boy. 

"I don't wanna go," Harry whined. He was about to go into the operating room and right now he had some pain medication. Well, that's what Louis thought the doctor said, he was pretty sure, but he was more worried about Harry than what was being pushed into his veins. He trusted the doctors. 

"I know you don't wanna, but you'll feel so much better afterwards," Louis said as he smiled and pushed Harry's hair back. 

"You promise?" Harry asked and Louis nodded and pressed a kiss to Harry's hair. 

"I promise. I also promise that I'll be waiting for you when you come back to me. I can't wait for you to come back to me." 

"We're supposed to move in two weeks, daddy," Harry cried, "I'm going to be stuck here and you're going to move." 

Louis shook his head after a moment of hesitation, "No baby, no, I won't leave you behind. I'll move the flights back and hopefully the school will still accept me. If not, then that's perfectly fine." 

Louis knew that it wasn't actually perfectly fine. He wouldn't be playing as much if he stayed here. He would also have to re-enroll to the school they used to go to, which they left when Louis got news of the new school. They'd have to continue paying for their stupid apartment and hopefully their bosses wouldn't mind them retracting their 2 week notice, because they'd need their jobs again. But then again, Harry had half of a year left of schooling, unless he continued his schooling afterwards. Louis had half of a year left as well, assuming he passed and didn't decide to continue his schooling. 

"Baby boy, it's time for you to go. I'll be waiting for you when you're done, alright?" Louis asked as Harry's doctor walked in and smiled at them. Harry nodded, Louis nodded, and then Louis walked out of Harry's "room" that was really just a small curtained off bed that was in the emergency room wide of the hospital. 

Louis walked down the hallway to the doors that lead to the waiting room of the emergency room. He walked through the doors and out of the hospital, making a bee line towards the hospital exit. He trudged to his car and opened the door, sitting in the seat, but not buckling the seat belt or starting the car. He just sat there for a minute, looking through the dashboard at pavement in front of his car and the people passing by. Soon enough, though, he broke down in tears. He knew that nothing would go wrong with the surgery, but he was still leaving his boyfriend in a hospital where he was having surgery. 

Louis cried until his eyes were raw and his cheeks felt tight. He used his sleeve to wipe away the tears that were left on his cheeks. He started the car, turning on the heat and putting his cold hands under his armpits. He decided to go home and pack himself and Harry a bag, not knowing how long Harry would have to be in the hospital. 

When Louis walked into their home, he went straight to their room. He grabbed Harry's pink monkey backpack that could double as a leash. For now, it was just a backpack as they had the leash part zipped up in its small zipper pouch. Inside that backpack, he put two coloring books, Harry's favorite nighttime story, some nappies, wipes, and two of Harry's favorite dummies, as well as some airplane jammies and princess jammies in case Harry didn't want airplanes. 

He put that into a bigger black backpack and put his stuff and some of Harry's big stuff into it. When he deemed their packed bags worthy, he grabbed their phones and phone chargers and shoved them into the black backpack. Louis shook his head with a smile as he looked at the fridge that he was opening to grab a bottle or two, and saw a drawing Harry made a while back. It was of him and Harry and they were at the park on swings. It was colored in unevenly and with a bunch of colors that went outside the lines, but he still loved it very much. 

Louis texted Anne, thinking that it would be better that Harry's mom knew what was happening. He didn't get a reply until he was at the hospital. It was from Anne and she told him that she'd gotten a call from the hospital, which kind of surprised Louis. Anne was waiting for him at the third floor elevator bay. Louis grabbed their backpacks from the backseat, a habit that he had from when he would drive his sisters to and from daycare and school. 

Louis walked to the hospital entrance and to the first floor elevator bay. He got into the elevator, kind of grateful that there was nobody else that wanted to be in the elevator at this time of morning. He scanned the buttons, pressing the 3rd floor button. On the way up, he focused on the writing rather than the elevator itself. He'd always hated elevators and the concept of them. He noticed that the first floor was just general stuff, the second floor was maternity and the nursery, and the third floor was recovery. 

The elevator doors opened and Louis let out a small sigh of relief as he could finally get out of the death trap known as an elevator. Anne met him with a tired smile and arms open for a hug. Louis smiled at her and leaned into her embrace. She let go after rubbing his back a few times. They turned and walked through the glass doors to the waiting room. 

"Has he been put in a room yet?" Louis asked as he tried to stay awake.

"Not yet, but they said that he should end up on this floor, unless something goes wrong or they run out of space on this floor," Anne said as she handed over a coffee that was probably as big as Louis' head. 

"He'll be alright, Anne, don't worry," Louis said, making an attempt at being comforting. 

"I know, thank you for being there for him and getting him to the hospital," Anne said, clearly very grateful that Louis was there and able to bring Harry to the hospital. 

"You're very welcome. I was just doing my duties as a good boyfriend," Louis said with a small smile.


	16. Chapter 16

"You two were supposed to be leaving soon, weren't you?" Anne asked as she wrapped herself in one of the blankets Louis brought with him. 

"Yeah, soon.... Speaking of, I need to email the dean and make sure that we can push back the date. I don't want Harry to be alone for any part of this. I promised him that I would be with him for the whole thing, minus the surgery itself of course," Louis said as he pulled his laptop and charger out of the backpack that contained his things. 

He looked around the small closed in waiting room for an outlet, finding one relatively quickly. He and Anne switched spots and he plugged the cord into the red outlet beside his chair, opening his laptop lid and going straight to the Internet. Of course, this was put on hold by the WiFi password not being entered and no connection being chosen. There was free WiFi at the hospital, thank goodness, so he just mooched off of the hospital. He spoke out loud as he wrote, Anne correcting him on punctuation and spelling and word choice as he went. 

It was as if he was in high school all over again and still applying for colleges, using Anne's help for the grammar and spelling as she was a high school English teacher. That was actually how he and Harry met, which was kind of weird when you think about it. Dating your teacher's son made things a bit challenging, because she could look at Louis' grades if she wanted, she could mark him down if there was an argument, she could be the one to decide that Louis wasn't good enough for her son or he wasn't smart enough. She never did any of those things though and when Louis left middle school and went to high school, that's when Anne moved up to. 

She always hoped that she would be able to be Harry's teacher, though she knew that it was highly unlikely, though not impossible. That's why she did all of her schooling for pre-school and the way to college, stopping at twelfth grade. She didn't ever want to teach college, though college professors made more money than the other grades. Now, here she was, helping Louis write something that doesn't even have to contain any correctness whatsoever. 

"You'll need to put your name on a different line than your complimentary close," Anne said, so Louis changed it. "Now you have to put your phone number underneath your name so they have something to get in contact with you."

Louis made the changes Anne told him to make, agreeing with her whenever she said something needed to be changed. Louis actually didn't care, he was just worried about his baby. The school could wait, really. He knew that he shouldn't have his mind made up like that, but that's just how it was. Family came first, and this was his family. 

"Thank you for helping me," Louis said to Anne who nodded sleepily. 

"You're welcome, but your writing still hasn't improved since you left my class in twelfth grade," Anne said, chuckling when she'd actually said the whole sentence that she'd been thinking since Louis started the letter.

"Why did you never make Harry break up with me when it was so clearly obvious that I was most likely going nowhere in life, Anne?" Louis asked as he turned his head to look at her. 

"It wasn't my decision, Louis. I knew that you'd end up somewhere, whether it be a boring nine-to-five job or a job going around the country and maybe even the world to compete. Though, if I'm being honest, I thought that you would choose to be a singer or actor rather than a soccer player. You always seemed more interested in the arts than you were in sports."

"I would prefer drama or singing, but soccer is what I was given a full ride for. Clearly, they saw some potential in me with just that one thing. Plus, this school has a shitty arts program." 

"So why don't you just go out and audition for things, Lou? There's commercials to be in, there's movies to be in all the time, there's plays to be in. Plus, you've got two out of the three things that most people look for in an actor or actress. You can sing and you can act, I'm not sure that you can dance though." 

"I can dance.... Not really, I'm not even going to attempt to lie to you. You'll figure out one way or another that I can't dance. Why did you let Harry move out of your house and into the one that we share now when he was just, like.... Was he 15 or 16?" 

"It was his fifteenth birthday that I let him move out and you were almost 17, if I remember correctly. I only know that bit because you and Harry had me lie on the documents and say that I was the guardian and I would always be there. I only let him move out because I trusted you, I trusted him, and I knew that I would be close enough to come and help you two out if there was trouble," Anne said simply. 

"You should never trust Louis Tomlinson. What would you do if we ever got married? What if we had children? How do you feel about us moving out of the country to go so far away?" He kept spitting out questions, not even thinking about them as they came out. After they did come out, though, he was quite shocked. He didn't even know that he was thinking about things like this. He was thinking about marrying Harry and having kids with him? Since when?

"Well, you were both bound to leave at some point. I feel like it's a wee bit soon for my liking, but even if I was dead, it would be too soon. I never want my Harry to move and if you move, Harry moves as well. Then, I lose not one, but two sons," Anne explained. "And if you're thinking about proposing to Harry, I'm going to need you to ask in a different way than that. However, I would most likely give you my blessing, I'm hoping you'd ask me first though. Harry's always wanted a baby to call his own, so if you two do ever have children, no matter how you do have children, then that will be a joyous moment for all of us. I would hope so at least...." 

Louis nodded, "When do you think Harry will be out of surgery?" 

Anne shrugged, "Hopefully soon. If it goes on like this much more, I will go absolutely mad or I'll fall asleep." 

Louis just nodded and looked out of the window. The sun was just barely rising. There was just a small, thin line of orange that was showing through purple and pink looking clouds. It was quite beautiful and Louis couldn't resist taking a picture of it. Anne ended up falling asleep less than ten minutes after she made the statement about her going mad or falling asleep. Now we both see which part of her won. 

He looked at the picture on his screen and decided that he would make that his lock screen. He usually kept it a plain black screen so that if he woke up in the middle of the night and wanted to check the time, he could do so without being blinded by something bright. This would go against everything he'd set up. The whole system would be ruined, but that was alright for now. As long as he had something to do and something else to focus on. 

He got to thinking about what Anne was telling him. She was right. There were always auditions being held for commercials he'd most likely have to leave for or plays in the area or for movies that he would probably have to go to another state to film. He continued thinking about it and couldn't shake the thoughts from his head no matter how hard he tried to. 

Even as they were walking down the hallway to go see Harry, his mind was completely focused on the thoughts of being an actor and possibly even making a name for himself in acting. He could definitely see that for himself and liked that idea way more than just playing soccer, though he also really liked soccer. Maybe he could do soccer on the side or do charity matches or something, he thought to himself. He'd always seen celebrities do things like that, so he knew it was possible. Or maybe he would get a role for a movie or commercial or play or something where he played a soccer player. That'd be quite cool and interesting as well. 

He let Anne take the couch in Harry's room, which was actually quite spacious, while he put himself on Harry's bed. He glued himself to Harry's side and threw their comforter over them. He tried to focus more on Harry than his own thoughts, but he couldn't help it. He really, really liked the idea of him being an actor. He fell asleep with his thoughts and dreamed of actually succeeding in becoming an actor. He could help provide for his family, biological or not. He could take care of Harry all the time and they'd never have to choose between eating dinner for the week or getting Harry a new pack of nappies or a new stuffy that he really liked. And Louis really liked the idea of that.


	17. Chapter 17

"Baby, can I talk to you about something really important?" Louis asked a week after Harry was able to leave the hospital. He had his time in America extended, which he was extremely grateful for. 

"Sure," Harry said as he looked at Louis. 

"Well, I was speaking with your mother while you were at the hospital, and she brought up acting and soccer.... It got me thinking about what I really wanted in life. Like, I know I want to do soccer, but do I like it so much that I like it more than acting?" 

"Okay, but what's your point?" 

"Well, I mean, how upset would you be if I chose to pursue acting rather than soccer?" 

"Will you still attend college?" Harry asked and Louis nodded, "And will this interfere with anything else?" 

"No, but I'll have to audition to a lot of different things and work my way up the ladder until I get a part in something that pays well, if at all," Louis said, making sure that Harry knew everything that Louis knew. This was something that was just as much his decision as it was Louis' decision. 

"Okay daddy," Harry said as he took a few sips of his water. He was still in quite a bit of pain from the surgery, but his doctor gave him medicine that was supposed to help him a little bit. 

"Okay?" 

"Yeah, okay, I'm not the one who should make your decisions for you," Harry shrugged, wincing a little afterwards. 

"Yes, but the decisions that I make affect you," Louis reminded him, trying to make sure he understood the importance of this situation. 

"As long as you don't quit your job now, until you have a steady and secure job, then I'm alright with whatever you choose. I don't have to move if you don't do soccer, but I understand if you want to do soccer more after you get into this," Harry said. He was getting sleepy but he couldn't sleep because it'd be rude to just fall asleep while he was being spoken to.

"You're sure that you're fine with me doing this?" Louis asked, just to make sure that Harry was okay with it. If he was, he could start looking for things and he could figure some things out along the way. Anne said that she'd help him look for things to audition for, and for some reason unknown to Louis, she had bizarre connections to higher up people. He should probably ask Harry about that and how she's got those connections, but he figured that he'd let his baby rest for this week and next week. 

"I'm fine with whatever career path you choose. I'm not here for your money," Harry said, his eyes dropping and his words coming slower and sounding a bit more slurred than normal. 

"I know baby, I know, I just want to make sure that you're okay with it before I move forward. Alright, well now that that's sorted, would you like to go to sleep, baby boy?" Louis asked and Harry nodded, his eyes already shut and on his way to dreamland. 

|-/

"Good morning, Louis," Anne said as she walked into their house.

"Was the door not locked?" 

"I've got a key," Anne reminded him, setting down at least 4 different folders, all with Louis' name on them. 

"Umm.... What are those?" 

"These, my dear, are four different things that I found for you. I started searching a bit before Harry was sent to surgery because I was trying to find ways to keep you two here. But these are the things that I've accumulated in the past two weeks. It took a lot of digging to bring up your play in high school, Mr. Zuko," Anne said, eliciting a groan from Louis. He'd always hated looking back on that play, and especially hated it when people would bring it up. 

"People actually like that?" Louis asked causing Harry to laugh from where he was sitting at the kitchen table. 

"They do," Anne nodded, opening all of the folders so that Louis could see the few papers inside of the folder. They were all things that Anne printed, the first pages in all folders being dates for auditions with the locations and times, as well as what the role would be and what it'd be for. 

There was one for a teenager in a phone company commercial, one for a Subway commercial, one as an extra on a show, and one for a small part in a movie. Louis decided that he'd just audition for all of them, just to raise the chances of getting a part, even though they were all pretty small. Anne said that she'd try to find more things to audition for and Louis thanked her as he put warm oatmeal in front of Harry. He had to go back to the cutlery drawer to get him a spoon, but as he turned around, he realized that it was a pointless thing to do as Harry made do with his hands. He scooped up the oatmeal with his hands and seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit. Louis groaned inwardly as he realized that he'd have to bathe Harry and wash the table again. He walked back over to the taller boy and asked him to raise his hands so that his shirt could be removed. He already wasn't wearing pants because they weren't expecting company, so Louis didn't have to worry about making him stand up thankfully. 

"Baby boy, would you like some yummy avocados with lime?" Louis asked as he started cutting one in half. Harry nodded his head, his eyes shining as he shoveled another handful of oatmeal into his mouth. 

Louis cut up the flesh of the avocado into small pieces. He put lime juice and salt over the tops of each piece before giving them to Harry to pop into his mouth. Louis watched as he ate, smiling as his baby got full and happy. 

"Alright, I'm going to get going now," Anne said as she got off of the bar stool and walked towards the door, "You two have a good day, and Louis, call me if you need anything and be sure you're at those auditions before you're supposed to. Being early is being on time, being on time is pointless, just don't even show up."

"Got it, Anne, thank you very much. Do you mind locking the door behind yourself?" Louis asked as he watched her walk out of the kitchen. She told him that she would lock it behind herself so he didn't have to get up, and he thanked her. He spent the next 45 minutes watching Harry eat and making funny faces at him to make him laugh.


	18. Chapter 18

"Daddy, it's Easter!" Harry crowed as he stood to jump up and down on the bed. 

"That's right, my little love," Louis said as he smiled. "We're going to go hunt for eggs later, but right now we're going to have breakfast and dye our eggs. You have to be a good boy for Daddy to do those things, though. Do you understand me, my baby bunny?" 

Harry nodded and smiled wider, if that was even possible. He jumped up and down, the bed creaking every time he landed on it. Louis grinned but then held out his hand to grab Harry's to get him to settle down. 

"Alright, come on then, baby boy. There's a lot that we have to do today," Louis said with a grin and gently tugged Harry's hand to lead him off of the bed and through their bedroom doorway. 

"Daddy?" Harry asked and Louis hummed in response, "Am I going to have to go to my mommy for the day while you hide eggs?" 

"No little prince, you're going to stay right here with me. When I hide eggs, you're going to sit in our bedroom and be a good boy while I hide eggs around the house. We were originally supposed to go to your mom's house to hide them, but plans and weather changed," Louis said as he placed chocolate chip pancakes in the shape of a bunny in front of Harry. 

"Only two?" Harry whined. 

"Start with two, for now, then we can see about moving you up to another one. You also have eggs and sausage that you can have. Would you like juice, milk, or water?" 

"Strawberry milk?" Harry asked hopefully. 

"You can have strawberry milk, sweet boy," Louis said, kissing Harry's nose before walking into the kitchen to make it. 

"Daddy, can I be excused to go to the potty?" Harry asked, to which Louis nodded and said, "Of course little love, do you need help going to the potty?" Harry just shook his head and left the room to go down the hallway. 

|-/

"Alright Hazzy, you have all the time in the world to find the eggs that are around the house. They can be in closets or bathrooms or rooms or in cupboards, so make sure you check everywhere. There are 50 different eggs. Some have candy and some have toys or treats. Off you go, sweet boy," Louis said and pat Harry's bum twice. He laid down on his side of the bed, his back aching and head hurting. He reached down to grab Harry's favorite stuffy and opened the hidden pouch that Harry usually hid his candy in and put the 50th egg in it. He knew that Harry would never be able to guess where it is, but that's alright. Harry has all day to find the eggs and he knows that they may be hiding in things. That egg is a special one though, and Louis needed to be there when he found it. 

"Oh my, you're already getting close to all of the eggs! Good job my little detective," Louis cheered as he stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at the living room that was dotted with different colored eggs. Harry thanked him and giggled before moving on to the kitchen to look for some more. 

"Baby boy, you forgot some in here," Louis said, but Harry didn't answer, he just kept searching for more eggs. Louis could hear cabinets being slammed shut, drawers being opened and closed, the refrigerator opening and shutting at least four times before Harry moved on to the freezer. 

|-/

"Alright, let's count them and then you can open them," Louis said, though he was almost positive that all 50 were in Harry's possession. 

"1, 2, 3, 4...." Harry and Louis counted together as they pulled the eggs out one by one until they got to 50. "Alright you may open them now, my love," Louis said with a somewhat nervous smile on his face. 

Harry smiled in pure glee, shaking them before opening them up. He squealed at some of the candies, blushed at the sex toys or panties Louis squished in, and grinned at some of the other small toys Louis got. Louis grinned but it fell slightly as Harry picked up the golden egg about halfway into picking out what eggs to open or save for last. 

"Okay, so this egg is special. For more reasons than the fact that it's the golden egg," Louis said. 

Harry just cocked his head to the side and opened the egg, revealing a ring. "Alright then, yeah," Louis cleared his throat and wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs, "Okay, so I've been wanting to do this for a while now, but haven't found a way that wasn't too cliche. Harry, I love you with all of me heart and I'm bad at speaking from my heart or making speeches.. But will you please do me the honor of marrying me?" 

Harry just blinked at Louis for a few seconds, thinking over the question. Harry shook his head, but then nodded, stopping to shake his head again, but then nodded again before he burst into tears. Louis instantly got up from the ground, wrapping his arms around Harry, apologizing profusely and asking what he could do to make it better. 

"Daddy, I don't know," Harry whimpered, "I'm sorry." 

"No, no, baby, no, it's okay. You didn't make Daddy sad, there's no need to be sad," Louis said as he wiped Harry's face clear of the tears. 

"I don't know though," Harry said through sobs. 

"It's okay, bubs, you can have time to think about it. Do you want to just think about it for a while, baby doll?" Louis asked, and Harry nodded. 

|-/

It ended up being almost three weeks before Harry finally said yes, but that he'd like a long engagement. It wasn't that he didn't trust Louis or anything, he just didn't want to get married. He'd never planned on getting married and he wasn't about to start planning on getting married or planning a wedding ceremony. That just wasn't in his plan. 

Louis was fine with him deciding this, though it kind of upset him that Harry didn't want to get married soon. He didn't want to be 50 something and waiting at the end of the aisle for the first time in his life, but whatever. It was then that he decided that he would wait for Harry at the end of whatever aisle Harry chose, even if that meant that he was getting senior discounts, had a broken hip, or even if he was old with gray hair that was mostly gone and extremely thin.


	19. Chapter 19

"Harold, get up, you're squashing me!" Louis yelled out as Harry sat on his stomach and wiggled around. 

"But Lou, I want to have ice cream sundaes. Please?!" Harry pleaded, laying down flat on Louis so that their stomachs were pressed together and Louis could rub Harry's back. 

"You want ice cream sundaes? But why Harry? It's too early for this shit," Louis frowned, looking over at the clock. He and Harry had fallen asleep on the couch after a Disney marathon the night before and it was now a quarter to seven. 

"It's breakfast! Ice cream sundaes for breakfast, Lou!" Harry said, his voice getting louder progressively with the excitement running through him. 

"Fine, can you go set the sprinkles and syrups and stuff out while I rest a bit or do you need help getting everything out?" 

"Can I have help?" Harry asked, playing with his fingers to distract himself from Louis just in case Louis was judging him for asking for help, even though he knew that Louis wouldn't be judging him for something as stupid as asking for help. 

"Of course you can have help, baby. Can you tell me how old you are?" Louis asked, taking note of Harry's shyness which was a pretty clear sign of him either slipping into little space or he was in little space. 

Harry shrugged and thought about it for a moment before holding up four fingers. He grinned at Louis, making Louis smile and chuckle. He helped Harry steady himself on his feet after Harry had sat up too quickly and was dizzy. 

"What syrups would you like, Hazzybear?" 

"Strawberry and chocolate caramel and maple please?" 

"Thank you for using your manners, baby boy. What sprinkles would you like me to pull out for you?"

"All. Duh, Daddy," Harry replied as though it was obvious and, yeah, Louis can see how he should've known that Harry would want all of the sprinkles that they had. 

"Vanilla or moose tracks?" 

"Both. And whippy," Harry giggled, pointing to the two bottles of spray whip cream in the door of the fridge. 

Louis nodded, making sure that he had everything on the counter that Harry asked. He'd added dill pickles onto the counter as well because he knew that Harry would inevitably want to put the pickle on his vanilla ice cream and top it with maple syrup and rainbow sprinkles. He smiled at Harry who was sitting criss-cross on the counter, his eyes running over the many things on the counter that he wanted in his mouth now.

"Alright, two scoops of moose tracks and one of vanilla. Does that sound about right, baby?" 

"Yes Daddy, but can they be in different bowls?"

"Of course you can have two different bowls," Louis said pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead and pulled out two of their fanciest bowls. They weren't actually that fancy - they were plastic bowls that had fancy looking patterns along the edges of them. 

|-/

"Harold, you definitely shouldn't have eaten that many chocolate chips," Louis said as he sat with Harry who was currently sitting in a warm bath to try to soothe his stomach, even though he knew it probably wouldn't. 

"Stop being mean," Harry pouted. 

"I'm not being mean, baby. You knew that you shouldn't have eaten that many and I told you that you should've slowed down after two handfuls."

"We get it, Louis, you're right, I'm wrong, blah, blah, blah, stop rubbing it in my face," Harry frowned. 

"When you get out, you're going straight down for a nap. Do you understand me, Mr. Grumpypants? Your stomach is hurting and you clearly didn't sleep very well last night as it's only 10 in the morning," Louis said as he kissed Harry's forehead and walked over to the bathroom door. 

"I don't want a nap," Harry whined. 

"I know that you don't, but you'll feel better if you nap. Your tummy won't hurt as much and you won't be so irritable. I'll even lay down with you if that makes you feel better," Louis said, knowing that bribes were usually the best way to go when Harry really didn't want to do something that he had to. 

"Are you getting annoyed by me? You just want to get rid of me so you're just going to make me nap." 

"No, Harry, of course not. Are you finished soaking or do you want to soak a little bit more?" Louis asked as he brought Harry's hooded towel over to the sink that was by the bathtub. 

Instead of responding like a mature human being would have, Harry stood up from the water and got out. He walked carefully over the cold tile, his wet feet making it a bit hard to stay upright. He grabbed his towel on his way out, deciding to just dry off in a different room. Louis was upsetting him right now and he didn't need that negativity in his life right now. 

He stopped by the mirror in the hallway and looked at his stomach. His scar was still pretty prominent. It stuck up still, and was pink. It was pretty in some weird, masochistic way. He ran the tips of his index and middle fingers soothingly over the scar, shivering a bit before finally turning away from the mirror and going into his room. 

Louis sat in the bathtub still. He knew that this was just another mood of Harry's that would be gone after a nice nap with the electric blanket, a stuffie, and a nice and soft pillow. 

|-/

"Harold, come here," Louis said, tugging on the towel again. 

"No." 

"Fine, don't come here. I'll sleep all by myself with the heating blanket and your new stuffie," Louis said as he walked out of Harry's room and into his own room, leaving both of their doors open for when Harry decided that he was done being bratty and wanted to lay with his favorite person in the world - even if Louis wasn't actually Harry's favorite person in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, sorry.. I couldn't focus when I was writing this so there are undoubtedly mistakes and stuff, but here's a new chapter so.... Yeah.


	20. Chapter 20

"I want kids, Lou," Harry said out of nowhere as they were eating dinner. 

"I'm sorry?" Louis questioned. There was absolutely no way that he'd heard Harry properly. 

"I want kids."

"Whatever drugs you're on right now, I want some," Louis joked. 

"I'm being serious, Lou, why can't we have kids? It'd be so cool," Harry tried persuading. 

"Harry, we're in no position to be having children right now. What are you thinking? We can't take care of children right now, we barely take care of ourselves as much as we should," Louis protested because, of course, he did. He never let Harry have his fun with kids or entertaining the idea of kids.

"But Lou," Harry whined. 

"No, Harry... No buts, no coconuts," Louis said, "This conversation is done for now, Harry."

Harry didn't reply, just sulked back in his seat with a frown. 

"Harry, do not pout about this. We are not ready for a baby. Stop pouting and eat you food or you can go and sit in time out by yourself. Do you understand me?" Louis questioned. He knew that he was probably being harsh but it was getting on his nerves. Harry, in general, got on his nerves sometimes if he was honest, but he wasn't about to say that to Harry. The poor boy would positively have a complete breakdown. 

"I'll tuck myself into bed now, Daddy," Harry said as he walked up the stairs and towards his bedroom, locking his door behind himself and settling himself underneath the warm and soft white and pink comforter and sheets, turning to turn his mattress pad to the highest heat setting it could get and tugging his largest stuffed animal onto his bed to cuddle with. 

"Goodnight Snuggles," Harry whispered into the stuffed rabbit's fur. 

****

"I'm going to work, have a good day today, H," Louis called as he walked out of the door. Harry sniffled into Snuggles' fur as he listened to the door close after Louis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short as fuck, I know, I'm sorry. I just have absolutely no ideas and my brain is ready to kill me so... I'm sorry.


	21. Chapter 21

Sometimes, when Harry and Louis argued and didn't know what else to do, they fucked. It wasn't their usual sweet and soft love-making, it wasn't their occasional, rough sex, it was, for the most part, either emotionless or upset-filled fucking. It wasn't healthy, they both knew that much, but it made both of them feel better in a way. There was closeness without too much, there was vulnerability without caring about emotion, there was everything that there normally was just lacking the care that there normally was. 

And that's how Harry ended up in the middle of the living room in front of the tree. The lights on the tree shone bright and reflected against the hardwood floor he was currently lying on. He whined as he pulled lightly on his restraints, knowing that it was pretty pointless. 

Louis had the wonderful idea of tying Harry up in Christmas lights and letting him illuminate the room with the only competition being the tree. Harry was currently being tortured with a vibrator in his ass, one against his dick, and a pretty pink ball gag in his mouth to keep moans in. Louis was currently sitting in the kitchen, eating his dinner of spicy microwave noodles. Harry would get his dinner once he'd proven that he could be a good boy. 

Louis scarfed the last little bit of noddles up before slurping the little bit of soup that was left up. He threw the black plastic-like container into the trash and set the fork in the sink, making his way towards his boy in the living room. 

"How are we doing, babes?" 

Harry, who was gagged, tried multiple times to convey how he was feeling, each time failing and making Louis laugh. Harry's cheeks were red with embarrassment and he ducked his head, his nose touching the ground. 

"Aww, sweet boy, are we embarrassed by our little predicament?" Louis teased with a smirk, reaching down to play with Harry's sensitive nipples. 

Harry let out a loud whine at that, causing Louis to chuckle again. He loved toying with Harry sometimes. It never failed to entertain him. 

"Does the baby like his nipples played with by his Daddy?" Louis questioned. 

Harry nodded urgently. 

"Use your big boy words," Louis said, this time just because he needed a laugh. 

Harry, always wanting to obey Louis, tried. He really did try. His tries ended bitterly, each with Louis chuckling a bit, yanking on Harry's nipples at especially funny moments. 

Louis didn't know why he found this so funny. It wasn't exactly the first time he'd done something like this, but it was the first time he'd gotten so much pleasure from it. 

"Show Daddy your hole," Louis demanded. 

Harry did his best in spreading his legs and lifting his hips from the floor, but it wasn't that good because of the tight lights. He whined for help, hoping his message would get across to Louis. 

Louis nodded, "I know, stop whining like a bitch in heat. You're not a damn dog." 

Harry whimpered. He didn't mean to sound like that. He was just trying to get his point across but his Daddy was being a meany butt. Harry relaxed a bit, his hips falling back down the floor. Once he realized how much pleasure he could get from that, he continued doing it, humping the floor happily, chasing his release. 

"No, you naughty boy. We don't hump the floors," Louis spoke as though he was speaking to a naughty puppy, smacking his once on each cheek. 

Harry whimpered and whined in response, wanting to cum so badly. He hadn't even been tied down for long, so there was no reason for him to be this horny. 

"Alright, let's try this again without the pup humping the floor," Louis said, forcing a blush to crawl all over Harry's body, "Show Daddy your hole." 

Harry lifted his butt and spread his legs as wide as he could, trying his hardest to show his hole off. He couldn't help but think about all the things that Louis could he planning or that he could be doing right now without Harry knowing. 

He could be taking pictures of the boy, he could be judging the boy, he could be doing any number of things. But he couldn't help but think of all of the sinister things that Louis could be thinking up in his wicked mind.

"Alright, I'm going to start with waxing. Sound good? Give me a thumbs up or a thumbs down, it's your choice right now," Louis said, taking a sip from a water bottle he found on the coffee table. 

Harry gave a thumbs up without even thinking. Harry loved when Louis waxed him. There was pain and softness and he couldn't get enough of it. 

"Good choice. I'll be right back, gotta get the wax," Louis mumbled, Harry already over the moon at the idea. 

****

After Harry was sufficiently turned on and was completely hairless, Louis smiled and leaned forward, licking him from balls to hole. He grinned at the little shiver Harry's body involuntarily gave in response. He'd never get enough of Harry's sensitivity, especially when he reacted that way because Louis made him so sensitive.

He smacked Harry's thighs and lower bottom a bit before finally leaning back and looking, admiring, what he'd done to the boy. He grinned wickedly at his work. The boy was flushed and sweating, a little bit of spit running down his chin and onto the floor from how his mouth was being stretched out by the gag; he had a red bottom and a leaking cock that was begging to be played with, and yet he was still tied down to the floor, being a good boy. 

Louis loved that he had this power over Harry. He loved knowing that at any given moment in time he could tie Harry up or down and tell him what to do and he'd do it. Harry loved how powerless it made him feel. 

Sometimes, it wasn't even about the power. It was about the comfort that it brought both of them. In the real world, there weren't many boundaries set. Sure, they knew which buttons not to press and which questions not to ask, but when they were playing, there were set boundaries. There was no question about anything when they were playing. You didn't have to sit and think "would this be okay to ask?" because there were set boundaries in place that no one would go over. Louis would go right to the brink of overstepping the boundaries, but he never did, and that was comforting to both of them. 

Not to even mention the fact that Harry was comforted by the care that Louis took, even if he was being rough, or the fact that when Harry was being Louis' submissive and nothing but Louis' submissive, there was nothing that could hurt him. He was no longer part of the world, he was living in a whole new world with his boyfriend. 

And Louis found comfort in knowing that Harry trusted him enough to do the things that he was allowed to do. He enjoyed knowing that his boyfriend trusted him enough to let him tie him up and not be terrified, he enjoyed knowing that his boyfriend trusted him enough to let him spank him until he was damn near sobbing. 

All of these things that they did brought comfort and they wouldn't give it up for the world. Neither would ever overstep boundaries because they knew how sacred the trust that they had in each other was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a soft ending to a mildly rough start. there was not much smut and i didn't write whether they had sex or not. I'm leaving that for you guys to decide. I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated and I'm sorry that this is a shitty chapter, but I hope someone enjoyed it.


	22. Chapter 22

"You know, lovey, you have an appointment soon, so make sure that you're flossing," Louis reminded Harry as they were brushing their teeth. 

"No Daddy." 

"Fine then, get a bad checkup and not get ice cream afterwards," Louis knew he wasn't supposed to use food as bribery and that he wasn't supposed to feed Harry for some absurd time after getting his teeth cleaned, but he had to do what he had to do to get Harry into the dentist's office. 

"No," Harry whined. 

"Yes," Louis mockingly whined back. 

"Stop bein' mean ta me, Daddy," Harry whined. 

"I'm not being mean, lovebug." 

Harry just whined some more. That's when Louis realized that this was the best opportunity that'd come his way to get Harry into bed quickly and easily. 

"You ready for night night, bubs?" Louis asked softly, moving closer to hold Harry to his chest. 

"No ni-night, Daddy," Harry whined again. 

"We can get some warm milk in you and rest together and I'll hold you," Louis said, just wanting to get Harry to bed so he wouldn't be a grumposaur in the morning. 

"Don't wan' milk," Harry whined again, his "i" in milk sounding more like an "e". 

****

"Love you." 

"I luh you too, Daddy," Harry said through a yawn. 

"Close your eyes, lovey," Louis whispered, "It'll help you fall asleep. You'll feel so much happier when you wake up, pretty baby."

"Wanna suck," Harry mumbled. 

Louis, who was completely naked, became mildly confused, "What do you want to suck, baby bubs?" 

Harry shrugged, "Dunno."

"Well, you've got my body at your disposal, my love. No matter what you suck on, though, you don't get to use teethies. Does that sound fair?" Louis asked. 

Harry nodded tiredly, seemingly too tired to say anything. He moved his large hands all over the top half of Louis' body, going from his neck to the top of his pubes. If Louis didn't know any better, he'd say that Harry was trying to comfort him rather than him trying to comfort himself and find somewhere he deemed worthy enough to suck on as he went to sleep. 

Once he started tugging and messing with Louis' nipples, it became clear to Louis that that was where he was going to start. Therefore, he had some time to prepare for the subtle pain and arousal that came with Harry sucking on his nipples. 

Harry moved his head lower until he got to Louis' nipple, pulling it into his mouth gently. Louis could hear the little sucking noises coming from Harry and feel the push and pull of Harry sucking on his nipple. It was soothing for both of them in a way, lulling them both into a gentle sleep. 

****

"Do you think we could have a baby?" Harry asked. 

"I think so, but not right now, okay? We're not prepared for a pregnancy or adoption currently, you know?"

Harry nodded, "I guess, it's just making me sad. I feel like something is missing from our lives. I want a baby so badly, Daddy."

"We'll work on it, my love. I want nothing more than to bring a baby into our relationship. I think we could all benefit from it, but I want to make sure that we're both ready and everything." 

"Okay Daddy, I know, it just makes me sad." 

**** 

"Daddy, my hole keeps going tight and not tight," Harry whined. 

"Well stop clenching, silly boy." 

"Can't help it, it's empty, Daddy," Harry complained. 

"Hmm," Louis hummed, "Do you have an idea for that, bugsy?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't know what to do about it, Daddy. You could fill it for me, if you want, but only with no condom."

That's when it dawned on Louis what Harry was trying to get at. 

"I'll only fill you with a condom, my love." 

"Then no fill me," Harry said with a pout. 

"You're not even in a big headspace, baby. I'm not having sex with you while you're little, not right now at least. And I'm not having sex with you without a condom right now. We're not at the right times of our lives." 

**** 

That conversation led to an argument. Because of course it did. When you take two stubborn people who have different opinions on things and get them together talking about their differing ideas, it's not going to end too well usually. However, they worked their way through it for now. 

Harry still wants so very desperately to have a kid right now, just get knocked up as soon as possible. Louis still wants to wait for the "right time". Harry brought up a really good point, though, when he asked when the "right time" was - there was never a right time, according to him. 

Louis just wanted to wait until they were fully, one hundred percent sure that they were ready to have a kid or kids. When that would be, Louis didn't know. If that would ever come around, Louis also didn't know. He knew that it would, but he didn't know if it would coincide with Harry's time frame and therefore didn't know if it would come around with Harry. 

That scared him, it really did, but he didn't want to rush into this and potentially face consequences for it during Harry's pregnancy or when the baby was born. However, he was scared that, due to how much he wants this, he'd try to get pregnant no matter what. Whether it was because he was putting holes in their condoms, or convincing Louis, or just going out and finding someone who was willing to give him what he wanted, he was going to get what he wanted. He trusted Harry, he did, but it was scary to be put in this position. 

"Do you think that this could be what ends us?" Louis asked, voicing his thoughts in a minor way. 

"I hope not." 

"Harry, please, just give me a straightforward answer. Do you think that this could be the thing that ends us - for good, not just for a week." 

"I don't know, Louis. I really want this and it seems like you just.... don't. I feel like I need this in my life to be happy." 

"And.... if I don't feel ready by the time that you're getting to anxious about getting knocked up?" 

"I don't know, Lou," Harry sighed.


End file.
